Doce Flor de Cerejeira!
by Kaoru Urameshi
Summary: Shaoran um rapaz de 19 anos já toma conta dos negócios da fámília Li.Um rapaz responsável,mas cheio de vontade de viver,cansado de tantos problemas,movido pela depressão.E onde ele menos espera acaba encontrando a bela garota de nome Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Oieee gente! Tô aqui de volta depois de um longo tempo "!**

**Enfim... Estive longe porque estava meio desanimada pra escrever fan fic e sem idéia mesmo...**

**Estava mais concentrada em escrever histórias próprias... **

**Mas já estou eu aqui de volta! Mais animada do que nunca!**

**Esse fan fic de Sakura irá acontecer num universo alternativo então se não gostarem desse tipo de fan fic aconselho a n lerem hihi! **

**Agora chega de falação e vamos ao trabalho ò.o!**

CAPÍTULO 1 –Doces olhos verdes. 

Em um canto bastante movimentado da China encontrava-se um executivo. Ele estava no seu escritório dentro de sua bela mansão se encontrava um pouco receoso e cansado. Já era de noite, somente um abajur estava ligado e ele era o único ainda a estar acordado.

O jovem de apenas dezenove anos já estava a par dos negócios da família, sofria grandes cobranças, tanto na vida profissional como na pessoal. Sua família queria o casar logo, não tinha pai, mas em compensação uma mãe bastante exigente e quatro irmãs nada discretas.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolates encostou um pouco as costas na cadeira, fechou por alguns instantes seus olhos tentando relaxar um pouco. Bocejou e logo em seguida veio aquele suspiro de cansaço. Ele olhou para um canto qualquer do escritório e deixou a frase escapar da boca:

-Eu preciso descansar...

O descendente da família Li, levantou-se da cadeira, alongou um pouco o corpo e viu seu nome escrito numa placa de ouro: "Shaoran Li". Suspirou mais uma vez, desligou o abajur, mas não ficou no escuro, pois a luz pálida da lua invadiu a janela de vidro que ia do teto ao chão. Ele se aproximou da janela, encostou-se no vidro gelado e ficou olhando para a bela lua.

Estava cansado, cansado de tudo. Não agüentava mais as cobranças da empresa, da família, principalmente de sua mãe Yeran Li. Não tinha amigos verdadeiros, a única que se importava realmente com ele era sua prima Meilin que sempre que podia dava-lhe conselhos, apesar de ser irritante algumas vezes ela era uma boa companheira... Ele sabia que ela o amava de uma maneira diferente, sabia que talvez tivesse que casar com ela por ordem da família e isso de uma maneira o aborrecia um pouco, mesmo ele ainda não ter encontrado a pessoa dos seus sonhos alimentava um pouco essa esperança de encontrar a mulher que o faria feliz e que fosse sincera.

Num canto do Japão encontrava-se uma jovem de dezenove anos, olhos verdes bem vivos, cabelos castanhos que passava uns três dedos depois do ombro. Usava uma saia até os joelhos rodada da cor marrom, uma blusa de manga amarela bem fraca, meia calça preta e um sapato também preto. Mantinha uma mochila nas costas e parecia um pouco cansada.

Ela entrou naquela casa amarela de dois andares, uma casa simples, mas aconchegante. Não havia ninguém em casa. Fazia tempo que a família não estava reunida, afinal sua mãe tinha morrido quando ela ainda era pequena, seu pai morreu quando ela completou dezoito anos, então só restaram na família ela e o irmão mais velho. Sakura e Touya Kinomoto.

Sakura foi andando pela casa, subiu as escadas um pouco cansada. Ao chegar no seu quarto jogou a mochila no chão e logo o corpo na cama. Suspirou ainda cansada, fechou os olhos e disse para si mesma:

-Ai que canseira!

Ela olhou os arredores do seu quarto, quando fixou seus olhos numa fotografia sua e de uma menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Elas ainda estavam no ginásio nessa época e ela ainda usava seu cabelo curto. Sakura sorriu ao ver aquela foto, sentou-se na cama e a ficou admirando por alguns instantes:

-Que saudades de você Tomoyo...

Quando a menina dos olhos verde esmeralda iria se levantar para pegar a foto, o telefone no seu quarto tocou a assustando um pouco. Ela logo se recompôs, correu até o telefone e atendeu:

-Alô?

-Sakura, é você? –indagou uma voz doce e feminina.

-Sou, quem está falando?

-Não reconhece mais as amigas? Sou eu! Tomoyo!

-TOMOYO! AHHHH! –Disse dando um gritinho.

-Também fico feliz em falar com você de novo, Sakura! –riu Tomoyo ao ver a reação da amiga. –Desculpe por ter sumido por tanto tempo.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Tomoyo... Eu também sumi... Depois que entramos na faculdade fica difícil nos falarmos...

-Isso é verdade.

-Você não vai acreditar! Estava pensando em você agora pouco.

-Nossa! –surpreendeu-se. –Que coisa!

-Mas mudando de assunto, por que me ligou?

-Ah, sim! É verdade! Fiquei tão feliz em falar com você de novo que quase ia esquecendo de dizer... É que vai ter uma festa aqui na minha casa, vamos receber algumas pessoas, gostaria que viesse...

-Eu não sei, fico sem graça de ir na sua casa...

-Ah, não se preocupe! E também... Eu costurei uma roupa linda pensando em você! –Disse a última frase com tamanha animação que fez Sakura perceber que sua amiga não tinha mudado.

-Tudo bem então, eu vou! –Disse sem graça.

-Verdade mesmo? Ah, não sabe como me deixa feliz!

-Eu também fico feliz, não vejo a hora de te ver de novo.

As duas combinaram o dia e a hora da festa que aconteceria às sete horas no sábado na propriedade dos Daidouji. Depois de muita conversa as duas desligaram o telefone.

No dia seguinte Shaoran já se encontrava na sala da empresa. Estava cheio de documentos pra revisar e cheio de tarefas a serem feitas. Quando ele pegaria a papelada num canto da sua mesa o telefone tocou, suspirou tentando mudar o ânimo e atendeu:

-O quê foi dessa vez?

-Senhor Li, eu tenho um aviso pro senhor.

-Sim, diga.

-A sua mãe, senhora Li pediu para avisar para o senhor que haverá uma cerimônia de boas vindas da Família Daidouji no Japão.

-No Japão? Eu tenho viajem marcada para o Japão? –indagou surpreso.

-Sim, a senhora Li acabou de me passar esse recado. A família Daidouji quer fazer uma festa para reunir todos os patrocinadores para uma comemoração que será realizada na mansão Daidouji no sábado às sete horas da noite.

-Comemoração? –suspirou entediado. –Tá... Eu entendi, obrigado pelo recado.

-Ah e mais uma coisa!

-Pode falar.

-A Senhora Li pediu para depois da festa o senhor permanecer no Japão pelo menos três dias.

-Ficar no Japão? Pra quê?

-Bem... A senhora Li disse que vai ficar no seu lugar por esse período para o senhor descansar um pouco.

-A minha mãe disse isso? –surpreendeu-se.

-Sim...

-Bom de qualquer forma obrigado.

Shaoran desligou o telefone no mesmo momento em que terminou a frase. Encostou as costas na cadeira super confortável. Shaoran ainda mantinha-se surpreso com a atitude repentina de Yeran, não era do feitio daquela mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele pálida fazer uma coisa dessas, mas resolveu ignorar, fechou os olhos e suspirou:

-Vai ser uma completa chatice, não agüento mais sorrir pra todo mundo, não agüento mais fingir... Pelo menos eu terei um tempo de folga.

Os dias passaram que nem uma flecha quando é atirado em um local qualquer. Já era sábado, Sakura chegou mais cedo para usar a roupa que Tomoyo tinha feito para ela. As duas se encontraram um pouco cedo, conversaram bastante e logo foram se arrumar.

Sakura colocou a roupa que era um kimono bastante luxuoso e bonito. O kimono de cor amarela com flores de cerejeira, faixa e laço grande laranja, a faixa presa na cintura e o laço passando pela faixa ficando armado e preso nas costas, meias brancas e tamancos pretos.

Seu cabelo estava preso num coque com dois palitinhos de madeira, duas mexas ficavam soltas na frente do cabelo dando um charme na menina. Um par de brincos e um colar davam um toque final. Ela não usava maquiagem, somente um simples batom da cor dos lábios.

A menina deu uma última olhadela dela própria no espelho, ajeitou um pouco a franja que caia sobre seus olhos e finalmente viu que estava pronta para sair daquele luxuoso quarto.

Respirou fundo e logo saiu do quarto. No mesmo instante encontrou com a sua amiga Tomoyo que também já estava arrumada. A menina dos olhos azuis usava também um kimono que era da cor roxa, a faixa e o laço azul marinho, a faixa mantinha-se na cintura e o laço passando delicadamente pela faixa armado e preso nas costas, meias brancas e tamancos pretos.

Tomoyo usava a metade do seu cabelo preso num coque e a outra solta. Usava um batom da cor dos lábios.

As duas ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, logo sorriram e Tomoyo foi a primeira a dizer:

-Você está encantadora!

-Ah, obrigada, Tomoyo! Você também está ótima!

-Ah, que nada...

-Adorei o kimono... Tem certeza que não tem problema eu usa-lo?

-Claro que não! Eu o fiz pra você. –sorriu Tomoyo.

-Muito gentil da sua parte, Tomoyo. –sorriu juntamente.

-Não precisa me agradecer... Venha, vamos logo.

As duas foram até o imenso jardim da família Daidouji onde abrigava trezentos convidados. Sakura se surpreendeu com tanta gente. Deu uma olhada aos arredores viu aquelas pessoas com roupas tão luxuosas, conversavam e agiam de uma maneira totalmente diferente com as pessoas que convivia, era um mundo totalmente diferente.

Estava tão distraída que nem notou que Tomoyo havia saído de perto dela. Quando percebeu ficou um pouco perdida naquele local, resolveu então procura-la, provavelmente ela teria ido ao encontro de sua mãe, a senhora Daidouji.

Na festa acabava de chegar Shaoran que usava um convencional terno preto, blusa branca por dentro, gravata cinza e sapatos pretos. Ele estava ao lado da bela jovem de olhos avermelhados e cabelos negros soltos. Ela usava um típico vestido chinês da cor preta acompanhado de sapatilhas da mesma cor.

Algumas pessoas vieram o cumprimentar, a única que realmente estava feliz era a jovem de nome Meilin. Shaoran forçava um sorriso, mas era educado com todos. Quando as pessoas se afastaram Meilin o encarou um pouco séria e preparou uma bronca:

-Por que está com essa cara?

-Não começa, Meilin...

-Como não começa? Eu sei que deve ser chato vir num final de semana pra uma conferência, mas não aja como se fosse um sacrifício tão grande.

-É um sacrifício, estou cansado, não deve haver ninguém interessante aqui.

-Eu não sou ninguém? –indagou entristecida.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! –tentou concertar.

-Eu te amo Shaoran, mas você não liga pra minha presença, eu sei que não se importa comigo...

-Meilin, não começa! Pára de fazer drama... Eu gosto de você e me importo com o seu bem estar, mas eu nunca escondia a você sobre o que eu realmente sinto, eu não te amo dessa mesma forma...

-Eu sei, desculpe... –abaixou o rosto.

-Não vamos discutir isso, aqui... Venha, vamos cumprimentar a Sonomi Daidouji.

-Tudo bem. –levantou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco mais animada.

Depois de alguns minutos Sakura sentou-se numa beirada de um chafariz, olhou para o céu e viu o quanto ele estava estrelado. Tomoyo muitas vezes se aproximava dela, mas sempre tinha que parar de dar atenção a amiga para cumprimentar as pessoas que chegavam. A reunião estava lotada, Sonomi nem mesmo teve tempo de paparicar a menina dos olhos esmeralda.

Shoaran encontrou uma brecha e resolveu andar um pouco pelo jardim da mansão, queria respirar um pouco. Pegou uma taça do mais caro champanhe que a família Daidouji fazia questão de distribuir e foi andando em direção a um Chafariz que lhe chamou atenção por ser muito parecido com o que tinha em sua residência.

Ao se aproximar mais notou que havia uma doce garota sentada, ela com as pernas cruzadas e com aquele kimono encantador. A viu de perfil e pode concluir que se tratava de uma bela garota. Ele ficou a admirando por alguns segundos.

Sakura notou que alguém a olhava, virou o seu rosto rapidamente na direção daquele jovem. Os olhos se encontraram brutalmente, chocolate e esmeralda haviam sofrido um grande impacto. Eles ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, até que ele sem graça quebrou o silêncio:

-Me desculpe por atrapalha-la, senhorita...?

-Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura.

-Sakura? –sorriu. –Um nome bastante bonito.

-Obrigada. –sorriu sem graça.

-Que falta de educação a minha, não? Sou Li, Shaoran Li.

-Prazer em conhece-lo. –Disse ela que sorriu.

-O... O prazer é todo meu. –Disse ele abobalhado com tamanha beleza e simplicidade da menina. –Senhorita Kinomoto, o que trás a sua bela presença aqui? Representando, acompanhada ou dona de uma empresa?

-Na verdade. –sorriu ela sem jeito. –Eu fui convidada por ser amiga da Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo? –pensou um pouco. –Ah! Está se referindo a filha de Sonomi Daidouji?

-Sim, dela mesma... Somos amigas desde o tempo do ginásio, não tenho nenhum vínculo com nenhuma empresa, nem sou rica como as pessoas daqui, só sou uma simples estudante cursando a faculdade.

-Que interessante! –sorriu ele. –Não esperava encontrar uma pessoa desse gênero nessa festa!

-Pois é, acho que ninguém esperaria. –sorriu.

-E que faculdade a senhorita Kinomoto cursa?

-Eu faço faculdade de história, quero ser arqueóloga como meu pai foi...

-Arqueóloga? Nunca conheci ninguém que quisesse ser.

-Está conhecendo agora.

-Desculpe a minha intromissão, mas a senhorita levaria muito jeito para modelo. –sorriu ele.

-Modelo? Minha mãe foi modelo. –riu ela. –Acho que não levo jeito pra esse tipo de coisa, eu sou um pouco envergonhada.

-Não deveria ser, a senhorita é muito bonita, não sinta vergonha de suas qualidades. Por que não tenta? Tenho um amigo que está precisando de uma garota para uma propaganda de perfume.

-Ah, eu não sei... E não precisa me chamar de senhorita.

-Tudo bem... Sakura... Mas a senho... Quer dizer! Mas você também terá que me chamar só de Shaoran.

-Trato feito!

Os dois apertaram as mãos nesse momento. Com aquele toque ambos puderam sentir a mão quente do outro, sentiram seus corações acelerarem rapidamente numa fração de segundos. Estranharam mais ainda quando sentiram um misterioso arrepio na espinha.

Ao soltarem-se as mãos, Shaoran sentiu uma mão feminina no seu ombro direito. Os dois olharam para trás e viram a garota dos olhos avermelhados que estranhou os dois estarem conversando tão animadamente:

-Não vai apresentar a sua amiga, Shaoran? –indagou Melin com um pouco de ciúmes, mas ainda sim com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Ah, sim claro... Essa é Sakura Kinomoto.

-Prazer, sou Meilin.

-O prazer é todo meu. –sorriu Sakura.

Melin entrelaçou seu braço com o de Shaoran, chegando o seu corpo um pouco mais próximo daquele rapaz. Com esse movimento o clima ficou um pouco pesado. Sakura abaixou o rosto e Meilin sorriu ao ver a reação da jovem.

Quando Sakura iria se levantar e sair do local, Tomoyo chegou perto dos três, se curvou para o casal como cumprimento e foi logo falando a Sakura:

-Desculpe, Sakura por ter te deixado... Eu não imaginava que teria que ficar cumprimentando quase todo mundo.

-Tudo bem, Tomoyo! –sorriu Sakura. –Não se preocupe, Shaoran me fez companhia.

-Já conhecia o Li? –indagou surpresa.

-Não, nos conhecemos agora pouco, por acaso. –Disse ele. –Senhorita Daidouji, a senhorita não concorda que Sakura daria uma boa modelo para uma propaganda de perfume?

-Claro que sim! –sorriu Tomoyo. –Que boa idéia!

-O quê? Então você é modelo? –indagou Meilin para Sakura.

-Na verdade não, eu só sou uma simples estudante, só isso! –riu ela sem jeito.

-Por que não faz a propaganda, Sakura? –Perguntou Tomoyo animada.

-Eu não sei... Será que seria legal?

-Claro que sim!

-Se concordar iremos pra China fazer as fotos e você consegue um trabalho. –sorriu Shaoran.

-Eu queria pensar um pouco, não posso ser tão precipitada e também ainda tem o meu irmão...

Meilin ficou quieta observando Shaoran, o jeito que ele se referia àquela desconhecida, era óbvio que ele havia se interessado por ela. Sakura era uma mulher bela e atraente, mas Meilin sabia que esse não era o único motivo pelo interesse do rapaz, Shaoran não era daquele tipo de se encantar por uma mulher só por ela ser bela. Por ele estar tão animado em relação à moça tinha que ter algum motivo em especial, era justamente isso que a preocupava:

-E então, Meilin? O quê você acha? –indagou ele para a moça ao seu lado.

-Do quê? –Perguntou saindo de seu transe. –Desculpe, estava distraída, do quê exatamente você quer saber?

-Você não acha que Katsu iria gostar dela?

-Ah... Sim, eu acho... Com licença, acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem, eu vou dar uma volta.

-Deixa que eu te acompanho então.

-Não precisa. –sorriu. –Eu não demoro...

Meilin logo se distanciou dos dois, deixando Shaoran um pouco preocupado. Logo Tomoyo quebrou aquele clima silencioso:

-Não sabia que falava japonês tão fluentemente. –sorriu ela para Shaoran.

-Ah, é que eu morei aqui no Japão uns três anos, fiz intercâmbio numa escola aqui, mas logo voltei para China.

-Que impressionante, você aprende rápido as coisas. –Disse Sakura.

-Hum... Talvez... Na verdade eu me esforço pra fazer o melhor, mas às vezes não dá muito certo. –suspirou fechando os olhos ao lembrar dos problemas do escritório.

-Mas as coisas são assim mesmo, seu bobo! Um dia ganhamos outro perdemos, não se chateie porque uma coisa não deu certo é só tentar de novo, ou de novo e de novo! Até tudo dar certo não se pode desistir! –Disse Sakura. –Ah! Desculpe, devo estar te chateando.

-Claro que não, agradeço pelo conselho. –sorriu ele.

-Sakura sempre querendo ajudar as pessoas. –sorriu Tomoyo.

Sakura sorriu sem jeito e abaixou um pouco o rosto tentando evitar o olhar dos dois para si. Shaoran não conseguia parar de olhar aquela menina, sentia-se leve quando ela estava com ele, esquecia de todos os seus problemas, só de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes já ficava calmo e bem mais tranqüilo.

Tomoyo reparou o olhar que Shaoran levantava para a sua amiga, era um olhar de profundo interesse, ele a consumia com os olhos. Tomoyo sabia que ele não fazia de propósito, afinal não era típico de Li uma reação dessa. Ela então deu um sorriso e disse:

-Com licença, eu vou cumprimentar alguns convidados, desculpe Sakura... Se importa em ficar aqui por um instante?

-Claro que não, pode ir, Tomoyo. –sorriu Sakura.

-Então eu já vou... Li, tem algum problema em fazer companhia a Sakura enquanto eu não estiver?

-Não, problema nenhum... Eu já estava pensando mesmo em conversar com a senhorita Kinomoto, claro se ela não se importar.

-Claro que não me importo. –respondeu Sakura.

Depois da saída estratégica de Tomoyo, os dois se mantiveram sozinhos, sentaram num banco que era bastante semelhante aos que se encontram pelas praças da cidade de Tókio. Ficaram conversando animadamente durante algum período de tempo:

-Mas então você vive só com o seu irmão?

-Sim... Eu e Touya vivemos na mesma casa, mesmo nos desentendendo algumas vezes é bom morar com ele... Mas sinto muita falta do meu pai e também da minha mãe que infelizmente não tenho lembranças dela... Mas eu sei que minha mãe foi muito carinhosa comigo e que me amou muito...

-Eu entendo... Bem, eu vivo com minha mãe que não tenho muito tempo pra vê-la, minhas quatro irmãs histéricas e minha prima Meilin... É uma família grande.

-Nossa! Quanta gente! –sorriu ela. –Deve ser divertido! Ah, então a Meilin é a sua prima?

-Sim...

-Pensei que fosse a sua namorada...

-Todo mundo pensa isso! –sorriu ele. –Vai ver que é pelo fato de sempre irmos a todos os lugares juntos, as pessoas não a conhecem e logo vão tirando essa conclusão.

-É porque parece um pouco óbvio.

-Hum... Não sei, para mim é normal.

Um vento um pouco forte passou pelos dois, uma delicada flor de cerejeira caiu sobre os cabelos de Sakura. Shaoran sorriu ao ver aquela cena, foi com a sua mão na direção de Sakura e pegou a flor do seu cabelo:

-Flor de cerejeira...

-Está na época, aqui por perto tem muitas cerejeiras.

-De dia deve ser bonito.

-É sim.

-Já sei! –Disse com uma idéia na cabeça. –O quê me diz de almoçar comigo amanhã? Aí você pode me dizer a sua decisão, o quê me diz?

-Almoçar? Com você? –indagou surpresa e um pouco corada.

-Sim, comigo, algum problema? –sorriu sem jeito.

-Claro que não!

-E então?

**CONTINUA.**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**É isso aí mesmo meu povo! Acaba por aqui hahaha! Como eu sou má n o.o! Ahh + no segundo capt tem mais! Muitas coisa por virem ainda! Mas e aí? O quê acharam desse capítulo? Ficou grande, mas achei que foi bem legal !**

**Ainda acontecerá muita intriga e muito romance na vida desses dois pombinhos tão diferentes!**

**Bom esperem o próximo capítulo!**

**Tenho certeza que irão gostar!**

**Ah e um aviso...**

**Sim eu deixei a minha fic do Yu Yu Hakushô meio de lado!**

**Motivos: Perdi um capítulo que escrevi com tanto esforço e não estava tendo tantos leitores! As pessoas preferem ler yaoi de YYH! "¬¬... Que seja, fazer o quê! u.u**

**KISUSS PRA VCS!**


	2. Subitamente

**Oieee gente!**

**Já to aqui com mais um capítulo do meu fan fic ! **

**Eu fiquei impressionada xD! Ontem eu postei esse fic! E já ganhei 6 leitores!**

**To super feliz !**

**Ah recadinhos \!**

**NADESHIKO - Muito obrigada pelo elogio e sim o Eriol vai aparecer e o Kero... SURPRESA!**

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO - Ah, claro que pode me chamar de amiga ! Sem problema nenhum! Obrigada pelo elogio fofa ! E sim o Eriol vai aparecer ! Já sobre o par romântico, sobre Touya aí vc vai ter q ler xD! Muitas surpresas por aí !**

**LEILA M SANTOS - Obrigada pelo elogio ! Pode deixar q a minha maldade vai terminar nesse capítulo xD!**

**ARYLL HIGURASHI - Ainda bem que gostou da fic! Hahaha pode deixar q as aflições vão terminar aki xD! Ah e pode deixar mtos comentários vou adorar recebe-los !**

**PRINCESAYOUKAI100 - Eh axo q ngm esperaria um Shaoran taum educado hauhau+ será q ele será sempre assim? Vlw pelo elogio fofinha!**

**CLEOPATRA-CRUZ - A fic deve ter por volta de uns 10 capts talvez menos ! Ah e agradecer tbm pelos elogios! Ah e pode esperar por intrigas especialmente pelo lado da Meilin, final eh final só lendo msm!**

**XD bem eh soh isso! Agora vamos ao trabalho oó!**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Subitamente. **

Sakura ao se ver de ante daquela proposta ficou um tempo sem resposta, abaixou o rosto um pouco encabulada com aquilo tudo. Shaoran sorriu sem jeito também e disse um pouco entristecido:

-Desculpe, acho que estou indo rápido de mais, você mal me conhece.

-Não é isso. –elevou o rosto. –É que... Eu não esperava que me convidasse pra almoçar com você.

-Eu peço desculpas... Mas é que eu não tenho muito tempo aqui no Japão, então não posso perder a oportunidade de conhecer melhor você. –Disse sem perceber.

-Me-Me conhecer? –envergonhou-se agora encarando os olhos chocolates.

-Er! Quer dizer! Não foi nessa intenção... –Disse um pouco tenso ao notar que havia deixado aquela frase escapar. –É que, como já disse, você seria ideal pra propaganda! –tentou concertar.

-Ah, sim. –sorriu ela voltando a normalidade.

-Desculpe, eu não sei porque estou falando coisa com coisa... –suspirou. –Deve ser porque... Eu nunca... –a encarou nos olhos de uma maneira doce. –Nunca falei com alguém assim como você.

-Assim como eu? –indagou confusa.

-É... Você é uma pessoa bastante simples, é estranho... Eu não estou acostumado a lidar com pessoas assim... Normalmente tudo que eu vejo, ouço e sinto são só palavras duras, cobranças... –Ao pronuncio da frase ele abaixou o rosto, desviando seus olhos, demonstrando um pouco de cansaço emocional.

-Shaoran... –Disse ela com uma vez preocupada ao ver o rapaz entristecido.

-Ah, já estou eu falando dos meus problemas... Desculpe, por aborrece-la. –sorriu ele.

-Não diga isso. –sorriu ela. –Não está me aborrecendo, pelo contrário.

Shaoran forçou um sorriso, mas logo voltou a olhar um outro ponto qualquer e suspirou um pouco, estava cansado... Talvez cansado de mais. Sakura olhou aquele rapaz que demonstrava uma grande tristeza no seu ser, sabia que talvez Shaoran não fosse feliz, foi a primeira pessoa a qual ela conheceu que era tão depressiva e ao mesmo tempo tão jovem:

-Hei, Shaoran...

-Sim?

-Eu aceito almoçar com você. –sorriu Sakura.

-Ah, que bom! –Sorriu ele de satisfação, mudando completamente sua expressão.

-Então temos que combinar direitinho.

-Será um prazer ter a sua companhia. –sorriu ele.

Passado o tempo os dois combinaram tudo, mas mesmo assim permaneceram a conversar, falavam de diversas coisas. Tomoyo logo após se juntou com o casal tagarela e ficaram bastante tempo por ali a conversar.

Meilin apareceu depois de muitas horas e logo um quarteto foi formado, mesmo a menina dos olhos vermelhos estar ali presente em corpo sua mente estava além do horizonte. Estava ali mais para observar as coisas, desde os tempos de criança sempre usava essa tática para comprovar suas teses que na maioria das vezes sempre estavam certas, a estratégia era boa, Meilin era altamente astuta.

Sakura estava tão animada que nem havia reparado na hora, quando olhou as horas arregalou os olhos esmeralda. Gaguejou dizendo então o que o relógio lhe revelava:

-Três da manhã! Eu já devia ter ido embora, pegar táxi essa hora vai ser complicado...

-Não se preocupe Sakura, pode dormir aqui em casa. –Disse Tomoyo.

-Não que isso! Eu não quero incomodar e também vai ficar enrolado pra eu me encontrar com Shaoran amanhã.

-Entendo, mas é perigoso sair por ai uma hora dessas, Sakura. –Preocupou-se Tomoyo com a amiga.

-Não se preocupe, eu vou com cuidado. –sorriu.

-Se você quiser eu te levo em casa. –ofereceu-se Shaoran.

Nesse instante Meilin elevou o rosto surpresa com a reação Shaoran, encarou o rapaz que não tirava seus olhos de cima de Sakura. No exato momento que ele pronunciou a frase Meilin pode compreender... Ele havia se apaixonado... Afinal Shaoran nunca fora tão educado, gentil e muito menos amável com pessoas que ele mal conhecia, seu gênio terrível de menino rebelde tinha sido bloqueado por aquela menina em segundos. Isso era terrivelmente assustador, como em algumas horas aquele menina tinha dominado o frígido coração daquele rapaz dos olhos chocolates?

-Não precisa se incomodar, Shaoran! –Disse Sakura que Recusou a oferta.

-Não será incomodo nenhum, afinal eu também estou de saída, seria como uma carona, entendeu? –sorriu ele.

-Tem certeza que eu não vou incomodar?

-Claro que não, não é todo dia que se encontra alguém assim como você. –Disse Meilin que até então estava quieta. Ela pronunciou a frase em voz baixa, com o rosto voltado para o chão.

-Eu digo o mesmo. –sorriu Sakura.

-Então vamos. –Disse Shaoran.

Sakura e Shaoran se levantaram juntamente, Meilin continuou sentada um pouco triste, mas essa expressão não foi notada pelo casal, mas sim por Tomoyo que sentiu pena da menina, sabia que ela amava Li e sabia que era um amor não correspondido.

-Hei, Meilin! Vamos embora. –Disse Shaoran.

-Eu não vou agora... Eu decidi ir embora com Izumi... Ela está hospedada no mesmo hotel...

-Tem certeza que não quer ir? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. –forçou um sorriso olhando para Shaoran. –Pode ficar despreocupado, não houve nada...

-Ah, Sakura promete que vamos nos ver de novo? –indagou Tomoyo um pouco entristecida pela ida da amiga.

-Claro. –sorriu. –Vamos nos ver sim!

-Se decidir ir pra China eu vou junto! –Disse Tomoyo animada.

-Só você mesmo, Tomoyo. –riu Sakura.

-Tenho que aproveitar! As férias de verão estão chegando e nada melhor do que viajar com os amigos.

-Tem toda razão.

Eles ficaram ali se despedindo e conversando mais alguns instantes. Por fim Shaoran e Sakura se dirigiram para onde se encontrava o carro do rapaz. Ao chegar ao lado de um conversível prata ela paralisou, ele ao notar aquela reação ficou sem entender:

-O quê houve?

-Esse é o seu carro? –indagou abobalhada.

-Sim. –sorriu. –Vamos?

Os dois entraram no luxuoso conversível, o carro logo deu a partida. Durante o percurso eles se encontravam em silêncio. Sakura não sabia como se portar de ante daquele rapaz, ficou olhando para o lado de fora da janela, as ruas desertas e frias.

- "Eu devo estar ficando louco... O quê é que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não sou assim... Esse definitivamente não sou eu... Ou será que esse meu lado estava oculto esperando a hora certa de aparecer?... Que seja... Não estou entendendo o porque dessa minha gentileza com essa menina... Eu mal a conheço, mas não consigo tirar meus olhos dela... Mesmo agora eu queria parar esse carro e com toda certeza a ficaria admirando durante muitas horas... O quê está acontecendo com você, Li?" –Pensou Shaoran.

Sakura foi lhe dando as instruções de como chegar em sua casa. Ele foi acompanhando e quando por fim chegaram de frente para aquela casa amarela Shaoran sorriu:

-Então chegamos?

-Sim... Não é uma mansão como a de Tomoyo e nem muito menos uma casa grande, mas aqui nesse lugar morei por toda a minha vida, tenho ótimas recordações... Memórias que nunca vou esquecer... Pessoas... Conversas...

-Você é muito feliz, não é?

-Sim, sou. –sorriu Sakura o encarando.

-Queria ter tempo pra respirar um pouco. –mesmo chateado com os problemas sorriu.

-Eu imagino, deve ser difícil pra você, afinal de contas, você é tão novo.

-Mas eu vou levando, talvez um dia melhore, quem vai saber... Olha só! Já estou eu falando de mais! É melhor você entrar!

-Não tem problema. –riu ela.

-Bom até daqui a pouco então.

-Até.

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram se olhando durante alguns segundos, mas ela logo saiu do seu transe, piscando os olhos e saindo do carro:

-Obrigada pela carona!

-Não foi nada!

-Então, até...

Ele sorriu por final fazendo Sakura corar um pouco, logo ele deu a partida e foi indo embora. Sakura ficou ali vendo desaparecer por entre as ruas. Logo respirou fundo entrando em casa.

Ao entrar na casa viu que a luz da sala estava acesa, achou estranho, mas resolveu ignorar. Pensou que talvez tivesse esquecido as luzes acesas, mas ao chegar na sala deu de cara com Touya que estava sentado no sofá com os olhos bem abertos:

-Touya! O quê você está fazendo acordado essa hora?

-Eu é que pergunto monstrega! Por onde você esteve andando? Estava preocupado com você!

-Por que preocupado? Eu já tinha avisado que ia pra festa da casa da Tomoyo... E não me chame de monstrega! –Disse a última frase com um pouco de irritação.

-Monstrengas são sempre monstrengas mesmo! Só você pra me deixar preocupado! Você disse que ia chegar cedo, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

-Me desculpe, eu nem notei a hora...

-Tudo bem, agora que você me fez perder o sono, não tem mais jeito.

-Desculpa Touya!

-Ah, não grita! Se você não percebeu está tarde! –Disse Touya repreendendo a irmã.

-Ah, deixa de ser chato! –emburrou-se a menina.

-Mas me diz uma coisa... Quem foi que te trouxe aqui?

-Hun? –surpreendeu-se. –Você viu o carro chegando?

-Claro, eu escutei som de carro e fui ver se era você, mas não consegui ver a outra pessoa... Sakura, o quê você está aprontando?

-Eu? Nada!

-Então me diz quem era!

-Se você deixar eu explico quem é e o que houve comigo.

-Pode falar então.

Sakura respirou fundo, sabia que não seria fácil, mas começou a conversar com o seu irmão, detalhe por detalhe, pulando claro à parte das trocas de olhares, das gentilezas, claro que isso ela ignorou, não por ser insignificante, ao contrário, mas sim por ser totalmente constrangedor e também por ela estar falando com o seu irmão mais velho super ciumento:

-O quê! Virar modelo?

-Não é bem virar modelo... Eu só iria servir pra uma propaganda...

-Hum, quem é o maluco que achou você bonita? –ironizou Touya.

-Ah, mas você é um saco mesmo! –irritou-se Sakura.

-Não sei não, Sakura... Esse cara parece que tava dando encima de você...

-Dando encima de mim?

-Que papo estranho o dele... Não sei não. –Disse enciumado. –Não gostei dessa história!

-Por que eu sabia que você diria isso? –suspirou.

-Entenda, Sakura há muitos idiotas desse tipo espalhados pelo mundo, eu não vou deixar um cara que eu nem conheço e nem você mesma te levar pra China!

-Você diz como se ele fosse um psicopata! Shaoran não é assim!

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? Você mal o conhece. –suspirou. –Sempre ingênua.

-Eu sei o que eu estou falando! E também...

-Também o quê?

-Não acho que se ele fosse mau caráter estaria na casa de Tomoyo... E também Tomoyo conhece ele, não só ela, mas a Sonomi também...

-Nada poderei fazer pra te impedir não é? –suspirou. –Faça o que achar melhor... Mas antes eu quero conhecê-lo.

-Sem problemas, amanhã eu falo com ele e vejo se ele pode vir aqui em casa de noite.

-Tudo bem, agora vá dormir, já falou de mais...

-Tá eu já vou!

-Boa noite monstrenga! –sorriu ele acenando pra irmã.

-Você não cresce mesmo, não é?

-Eu até que cresci, mas você... Continua a mesma monstrenga de sempre.

-Ah, eu devia te dar um soco! –Disse irritada.

-Vai dormir logo!

Sakura emburrada foi dando passos duros, logo foi para o seu quarto dormir. Toutya fechou um pouco o rosto, ficou sério, pegou uma fotografia onde estava sua mãe numa das célebres poses que ela fazia quando era modelo:

-Mais uma modelo na família... Quem diria... Não me diga que influenciou Sakura? –sorriu Touya para a fotografia. –Parece que o papai perdeu...

Enquanto isso Melin que se encontrava no quarto do hotel luxuoso de Tóquio ainda com a roupa que usara na festa estava jogada na cama, as lágrimas escorriam sem ao menos ela piscar, manchando a pele pálida com o lápis de olho que ela havia passado. Ela sofria, se contorcia na cama, chorava de dor, de mágoa, de raiva, chorava por muitos motivos... Principalmente pela dor do amor.

Ao levantar-se da cama ainda chorando profundamente se encaminhou para o banheiro, se olhou no espelho, estava num estado que ela julgava deplorável. Abriu a torneira e começou a lavar o rosto firmemente, ao término, fechou a torneira e escondeu a face na toalha de rosto que acariciava-lhe.

Aos poucos a menina dos cabelos negros ia parando de chorar, escorregou por entre a parede e ficou ali sentada. Tirou a tolha do rosto e fixou seu olhar num ponto qualquer:

-Isso não pode acabar assim... Isso não vai acabar assim... Não vai ser Sakura e nem ninguém que vai tirar você de mim Shaoran...

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom gente é isso aí mesmo!**

**Parei de novo na melhor parte xDDD!**

**Malz + eh q eu to cansada+ como eu entrei de férias agora vai ser td bem + fácil!**

**Vou escrever um capt por dia !**

**Tds devem ser atualizados a noite !**

**Ou seja td dia vcs vão ler um capítulo!**

**VLW!FUI!TEH AMANHÃ!**

**N PERCAM!**

**E pode deixar que será um capítulo bem maior q esse !**


	3. Sutilmente

**Olá povinho feliz !**

**Sim sim sim Kaoru está de voltaaaa!**

**Bem o q eu kero antes de tudo é agradecer a vcs meninas por tarem lendo!**

**Gostaria mto mto mto q acompanhassem!**

**E q em kd final de capt me falassem o q axaram !**

**Poxa keria pedir desculpas por eu não ter aparecido esse fim de semana!**

**Sabem como eh neh...**

**Sair com os pais "¬¬!**

**Q sako ¬¬!**

**E segunda feira eu tentei postar, mas o servidor de postagem n tava funcionando!**

**Então hj vcs terão 2 capts!**

**Esse agora de manhã e um de noite!**

**Vamo lah neh gente chega de tanta falação!**

**CAPÍTULO 3 –SUTILMENTE.**

Novamente naquela casa amarela a jovem garota abriu os olhos despertando de seu sono. A menina revelou logo seus olhos esmeralda que estavam ocultos.

Ainda sonolenta foi olhar a hora do relógio, sentou-se na cama macia, esticou o braço direito e apanhou o objeto. Ao olha-lo achou que estivesse enganada da hora, cerrou os olhos fortemente, esfregou-os e ao olhar novamente a hora se apavorou:

-O QUÊ! JÁ SÃO MEIO DIA E MEIA! AHHHH!

Sakura saltou da cama, foi correndo tirando as peças de roupa, entrou no banheiro rápido, ligou o chuveiro e começou a tomar um banho:

-AH! SE EU NÃO ME APRESSAR QUANDO ELE PASSAR AQUI EU AINDA VOU TÁ DESARRUMADA!

Sakura terminou o banho rapidamente, se enrolou na toalha e foi caçar uma roupa. Praticamente ela atirou todas as roupas que não gostava. Quando achou a combinação perfeita foi por fim se arrumar.

Colocou vestido preto que havia ganhado de um amigo no seu aniversário. O vestido era de alça, justo no início e um pouco cheio após a cintura, colocou uma sandália de salto não muito alta da cor preta também. Penteou o cabelo na frente do espelho, quando passaria a maquiagem escutou o som de uma buzina:

-Ah, não! Ele chegou!

Ela então pegou sua bolsa encima da cama e foi descendo correndo, tropeçou no tapete, mas por sorte não caiu. Ao chegar na porta respirou fundo, seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração um pouco ofegante. Num único movimento abriu a porta e encontrou com aquele rapaz que usava o típico terno preto do lado de fora do carro a esperando.

Seus olhares um para o outro foram completamente abobalhados. Ele paralisou de ante da beleza de Sakura e ela igualmente. A luz do sol clareou mais ainda suas visões e puderam perceber que a pessoa a sua frente era mais bonita do que na noite passada.

Ele logo se deu conta de que estava a admirando de mais. Balançou a cabeça saindo do transe e logo disse com um sorriso:

-Podemos ir?

-Ah! –saiu ela também do seu transe. –Sim! Claro!

Os dois entraram no carro, Shaoran logo deu a partida. O silêncio predominou por alguns segundos até que ele disse com a voz baixa:

-Está... Muito bonita...

-Obrigada! –sorriu Sakura. –Eu tive que me arrumar correndo, acabei acordando tarde.

-Está bonita de qualquer forma... Não pense que estou querendo te paparicar! Afinal, eu não sou desse jeito.

-Eu entendo, eu não pensei nada, sei que está sendo sincero, não parece ser típico de você mentir.

-Que bom que ainda passo essa expressão! –sorriu ele ao receber aquele elogio.

-Bom, pelo menos pra mim essa é a idealização que eu tenho de você.

-Agradeço.

Enquanto isso Meilin estava com um roupão, tinha acabado de tomar banho. Estava sentada na cama, passava os canais da televisão, nada a interessava, sua mente estava longe, afinal ela sabia que a essa altura o rapaz que ela tanto cobiçava estava numa espécie de um encontro com uma mulher.

Ela por fim desligou a televisão, colocou o controle na escrivaninha que ficava ao lado da cama e se deitou. Fechou os olhos e disse para si mesma:

-Eu não consegui nem dormir essa noite... Por que raios tivemos que vir para o Japão? Odeio esse lugar... –suspirou e lentamente abriu os olhos. –A quem eu estou enganado? O problema não é o Japão...

Sakura e Shaoran já estavam sentados na mesa daquele luxuoso restaurante, ela estava meio desconfortável, afinal nunca tinha pisado num restaurante tão sofisticado quanto aquele. O rapaz ao notar que a menina estava de uma certa forma deslocada sorriu:

-Não precisa ficar tão tensa, aja naturalmente.

-É que... Acho que essas pessoas estão olhando pra mim... Estou um pouco sem graça. –sorriu ela corada.

-Não precisa ficar, já disse, aja naturalmente, não se importe com os outros... E também devem estar olhando pra cá por um outro motivo.

-E qual seria?

-Humm... Se você for pra China comigo vai entender.

-Ah, estava me esquecendo desse assunto!

-E então, o que decidiu?

-Pra falar a verdade eu nem tive tanto tempo pra pensar. –sorriu ela. –Mas no caminho pra cá eu pensei um pouco e devido às circunstâncias, eu... Aceito!

-Fico feliz em saber que você irá. –sorriu ele animado.

-Bom é que eu vou entrar de férias na faculdade agora, então não vai ter problema eu ir... Acredito que não iremos demorar.

-Não demoraremos não... Eu já avisei a Katsu sobre você, ele ficou interessado quando disse da sua aparência, com certeza você será escolhida.

-Do jeito que você fala me deixa sem jeito. –corou um pouco abaixando os olhos.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada! Não sinta vergonha do que você é...

-Desculpe, mas é que eu não consigo evitar...

-Sakura...

-O quê? –elevou os olhos o encarando.

-Não é nada...

-Hun? –ficou sem entender.

-É que... –tentou recomeçar. –Você... Digo... Você tem namorado?

-Eu? Eu não, eu estou solteira faz algum tempo... Da última vez não deu muito certo...

-Entendo... Faz tempo também que estou à procura de uma pessoa...

-Bom, um dia sem querer nós encontraremos essa pessoa esperada num lugar... Talvez num lugar que nós menos imaginamos!

Após aquela frase os dois ficaram sem o que falar. Sakura olhava para o lado de fora da janela e Shaoran abaixou o rosto. Logo ele teve uma idéia, puxou do bolso o seu celular, abriu-o e apontou na direção de Sakura que ainda estava distraída, um flash fraco saiu e logo a imagem da moça apareceu no seu celular.

O rapaz logo enviou a foto para o número de Katsu. Ele fechou o celular no mesmo momento em que a comida chegou e Sakura voltou a olhar para frente.

Os dois apreciavam aquela deliciosa refeição, conversavam pouco, afinal não era muito educado se falar enquanto se está na mesa. Ao término da comida os dois retomaram um diálogo:

-E então, gostou da comida? –indagou o rapaz.

-Sim, claro. Estava tudo muito gostoso... Só fico sem graça de você ter que pagar...

-Eu não te convidei? Então, problema nenhum.

-Então tudo bem! –sorriu docemente, mas logo se lembrou de uma coisa. –Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! O meu irmão Touya gostaria de te conhecer, ele é um irmão bastante super protetor, teria problema em aceitar jantar conosco em nossa casa?

-Problema nenhum.

-Eu não sei cozinhar tão bem quanto à comida daqui, mas eu acho que não é tão ruim assim. –sorriu sem graça.

-Tenho certeza que o que for que você faça será ótimo.

De repente a conversa foi interceptada pelo toque do celular de Shaoran. Ele educadamente pediu licença e atendeu ali mesmo na mesa. A pessoa era Katsu, os dois mantinham um diálogo em chinês fazendo Sakura não entender absolutamente nada:

_-Shaoran! Quem é essa garota?_

_-Acalme-se. –riu ele. –Não fique tão animadinho._

_-Meu Deus! Que mulher é essa?_

_-Uma mulher, oras! Eu sem querer a encontrei na mansão dos Daidouji._

_-Bem que algo estava dizendo pra ir... Mas o quê você quer? Me jogar na cara que consegue conquistar uma mulher dessa?_

_-Não, seu idiota! Eu não estou atrás de ninguém! _

_-Então é o quê?_

_-Você não tava querendo uma modelo para aquele comercial? Pois então, ela se habilitou. Não lembra que eu falei dessa menina com você?_

_-Não acredito que é ela! Tá brincando que você vai trazer essa mulher pra cá!_

_-Estou! Mandei aquela foto pra você ficar excitado!_

_-Shaoran, seu idiota. –riu Katsu._

_-Você que me irrita! –riu ele. –Mas é sério, o quê achou dela?_

_-Ela é perfeita! Quando vocês vêm?_

_-Provavelmente na quarta._

_-Na quarta? Por que vocês não vêm amanhã?_

_-Pra quê tanta pressa assim? Já está querendo mulher? Você não muda mesmo...Não pense que Sakura é desse tipo de mulher que você está acostumado a lidar._

_-Hum... Notei um certo interesse... Tudo bem Li, pode ficar com ela._

_-Katsu, você é realmente um imbecil. –envergonhou-se._

_-Ah, Li! Não é vergonhoso gostar de uma mulher, ainda mais uma mulher como ela... Nossa... _

_-Você pode parar de consumir uma pessoa que você nem conhece?_

_-Tá bem, ta bem... Como vai Meilin?_

_-Bem, eu acho..._

_-Ela ainda ta solteira?_

_-Katsu, eu vou desligar._

_-ESPERA! SÓ RES..._

Shaoran desligou o telefone, suspirou com um sorriso no rosto por causa de seu amigo mulherengo. Olhou para Sakura que não tinha entendido nada da conversa, mas ela mesmo assim sorriu ao ver que Shaoran se divertiu um pouco ao telefone.

-Desculpe por ter atendido.

-Sem problema!

-Estava falando com Katsu no telefone.

-Ah, sim. Vocês são amigos?

-Sim, há bastante tempo... Mesmo tendo um choque enorme de personalidade nós nos damos bem...

-É bom ter amigos.

-Sim, mesmo eu só tendo Meilin e Katsu já é o bastante.

-Katsu também é chinês? O nome é japonês...

-Na verdade sua mãe era japonesa e seu pai chinês, a escolha do nome japonês foi opção deles.

-Entendi! Mas é engraçado, normalmente um chinês não coloca um nome japonês no filho... Me impressiona, afinal ela era japonesa, se fosse o contrário até que seria comum.

-Vai entender, o preconceito também não está em todos os lugares, pra mim contanto que fosse um nome bonito não iria importar de que língua fosse.

-Que bom que pensa desse jeito. –Disse ela demonstrando um sorriso sincero.

Shaoran ao pagar a conta do restaurante os dois foram saindo daquele local. Entraram no carro e foram se direcionando para a casa de Sakura. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que a bela menina dos olhos esmeralda teve uma idéia:

-Hei! Espera um pouco!

-O quê?

-Você tem algum compromisso?

-Eu? Eu não.

-Não gostaria de ir ao parque das cerejeiras?

-Claro! Seria uma ótima idéia!

-Será divertido! Espero que goste!

-Provavelmente irei adorar, se estiver como antes estará bonito.

Meilin se arrumou, colocou um vestido chinês da cor azul marinho que possuía bordado duas flores amarelas próximo a gola alta. Colocou um sapato rasteiro preto, uma espécie de sapatilha para ser mais exato.

A menina soltou os longos cabelos negros, colocou os óculos escuros cobrindo seus olhos avermelhados, pegou a bolsa pequena e saiu do hotel. Foi andando pelas ruas sem rumo, atraia muitos olhares masculinos, afinal era uma mulher atraente.

Ela cansou de andar, pegou um táxi qualquer, o fez andar por alguns lugares, queria conhecer um pouco o Japão, era meio chato ficar no Hotel. Ela olhava para fora da janela, mas estava tão distraída que nem reparava nas paisagens, estava com a mente longe... O motivo era óbvio...

Quando o táxi passou por aquele parque onde possuía bastantes cerejeiras ela pode ver um casal, um casal bastante familiar. Ela arregalou os olhos, tirou os óculos e pode constatar que realmente se tratava da menina dos olhos verdes e do rapaz dos olhos chocolates.

Não acreditou ao ver aqueles dois andando tão próximos um do outro, com sorriso nos lábios, parecia que era um casal de apaixonados... Pareciam recém namorados... Amantes em fuga... Aquela cena doeu, doeu até de mais. A imagem que durou segundos por causa do táxi que estava em movimento fez Meilin sentir como se várias facadas penetrasse no seu rígido coração e se quebrasse em milhões de pedaços... Seu coração era um espelho que havia sido quebrados em mil fragmentos.

Ao final da tarde Sakura e Shaoran iam para a casa da bela moça. Ao chegarem lá viram que a casa estava toda escura. A menina estranhou, franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Shaoran que havia desligado já o carro:

-Que estranho, Touya ainda não chegou.

-Quer esperar ele aqui no carro?

-Não, vamos entrar, não tem problema nenhum.

-Então vamos.

Os dois saíram do carro, Shaoran trancou as portas do automóvel com um clique em um controle, deu a volta no carro e foi andando ao lado de Sakura que pegou as chaves da bolsa e foi abrindo a porta.

As luzes estavam ainda apagadas, os dois indivíduos sentiam certa dificuldade de andarem pelo local, só conseguiram tirar os sapatos e colocares as pantufas por causa da claridade do lado de fora. A porta sem querer fechou por causa do vento forte, os dois ficaram na plena escuridão.

-Sakura... Cadê você?

-Eu to aqui! Espera um pouco! Fica onde você está!

Sakura esticou a mão e acendeu a luz, ao concluir esse movimento os dois puderam ver que estavam mais próximos um do outro do que imaginavam. Eles ficaram se encarando durante alguns instantes, corações acelerados que batiam em sincronismo.

Quando eles foram se aproximando um pouco mais um do outro a porta foi aberta, fazendo os dois disfarçarem um pouco e olharem para aquele rapaz dos cabelos negros que entrava na porta:

-Touya...

O rapaz primeiramente olhou para Shaoran, os dois tiveram um impacto visual. Touya fechou um pouco o rosto ao notar que os dois estavam ali sozinhos, mas logo disse:

-Pensou que fosse quem, monstrenga?... Então você que é o cara... Acho que temos que conversar um pouco.

**CONTINUA...**

**UAU!**

**FOI POR POUCO XD!**

**Sim eu n consigo deixar de ser má u.u!**

**+ dêem tempo ao tempo!**

**E aí o q acharam?**

**Acho que ficou legal neh!**

**Bom eh isso ai meu povo!**

**Eu vou indo!**

**ATEH AMANHÃ!**


	4. Viajando

**Oie gente!**

**Finalmente eu to de volta !**

**Aconteceram uns problemas de saúde comigo -.-!**

**Mas eu já to melhor !**

**Peço desculpas pelo atraso da fic oo'!**

**Então sem mais demora...**

**CAPÍTULO 4 –Viajando...**

Sakura cerrou os olhos fortemente, estava irritada com a atitude do irmão, como sempre tinha sido grosseira e ele havia conseguido mais uma vez a constranger com aquele apelido que ela odiava ouvir, mas resolveu ignorar, suspirou e foi logo dizendo:

-Touya, esse é o Shaoran.

Touya analisou o rapaz de cima abaixo, o olhou com um pouco de indiferença. Logo cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos:

-Mas é esse pirralho?

-Touya! –repreendeu Sakura.

-Eu posso ser novo, mas tenho minhas responsabilidades, embora não pareça eu tenho uma empresa. –Disse Shaoran sério.

-Não que eu queira desvalorizar você, afinal eu não sou grande coisa. –encarou Shaoran. –Eu só quero que não engane a minha irmã.

-Eu não irei enganar a ninguém, pode confiar em mim. –sorriu ele. –Bom se não confiar, tem a Tomoyo de prova. Minha empresa tem patrocínio com a dela.

-Hum... Pra mim você ainda quer levar a minha irmã porque está babando por ela.

-TOUYA! –repreendeu Sakura de novo.

-Só estou dando a minha opinião, monstrenga.

-Eu não posso mudar o que você pensa. –Disse Shaoran cruzando os braços.

-Você é um moleque mesmo. –suspirou Touya. –Se Sakura fosse menor de idade eu iria a proibir de ir com toda certeza.

-Você nem ao menos me conhece pra está falando isso!

-Não preciso conhecer, afinal seus olhos já dizem tudo.

-O quê é que você está insinuando?

-Só Sakura é idiota ao bastante de cair nessa história de modelo, eu sei muito bem o que você quer com a minha irmã.

-Eu não vim aqui pra ser ofendido! O quê você pensa que eu vou fazer com ela?

-Não sei, depende da sua imaginação, não é mesmo?

-Ora, isso é um insulto! Você acha que eu sou que tipo de pessoa!

-Do tipo riquinho que tem tudo que quer, sua espécie não me engana nenhum pouco.

-Eu não estou enganando ninguém! –irritou-se Shaoran.

-Tá digamos que essa palhaçada de modelo tenha sido a idéia inicial, mas agora não é mais! Ou você é idiota o bastante e não percebeu ou você está querendo me fazer de idiota e tentar alguma coisa com Sakura!

-Touya... –Disse Sakura não acreditando na fala do irmão.

Depois daquele momento todos ficaram em silêncio. Shaoran olhou para o lado não queria mais encarar aquele rapaz dos cabelos negros. Sakura colocou a mão no rosto, mais uma vez Touya conseguiu constranger um amigo. Touya simplesmente ignorou os dois, deu as costas para aquele casal e foi entrando na cozinha da casa.

Sakura quando falaria alguma coisa para mudar aquela situação aparentemente constrangedora Shaoran a interceptou:

-Eu acho que está na hora de eu ir.

-Hei, espera! Desculpe pelo Touya... Eu sabia que seria difícil...

-Tudo bem... Não tem problema nenhum...

-Desculpe...

-Você ainda vem comigo?

-Claro que vou! Eu não disse que iria?

-Isso é uma boa notícia. –sorriu Shaoran para si mesmo.

-Não é porque o Touya da crises que eu farei o mesmo. –sorriu Sakura.

-E põe crise nisso... –suspirou o rapaz.

-Desculpe por ter feito você passar por tudo isso, não imaginava que Touya chegaria nesse ponto.

-Não se preocupe. –sorriu ele a olhando. –Não é sempre que você é bem tratado.

-Sinto muito mesmo. –sorriu sem jeito.

-Não tem problema, até que não foi uma viajem a toa, gostei muito de passear com você... Sakura, você é uma pessoa completamente agradável, diferente de certas pessoas... –Disse insinuando para Touya.

-Obrigada. –riu ela um pouco.

Depois de conversarem um pouco Shaoran decidiu ir embora. Sakura foi andando para o quarto, se jogou na cama macia, abraçou o travesseiro e ficou com um sorriso na face ao lembrar do dia em que passou com aquele rapaz. Achou estranho ter pegado uma amizade assim tão rápida com um forasteiro, mas mesmo assim resolveu ignorar e sentir aquele sentimento um pouco mais dentro de si mesma.

Shaoran chegou no Hotel, pegou o elevador e foi direto para o seu quarto. Abriu a porta, estava tudo escuro, mas resolveu ignorar aquele canto sombrio, entrou e acendeu a luz logo após. Ao praticar aquele movimento teve aquela visão de deixar qualquer um tonto, principalmente um homem.

Viu aquela jovem deitada na sua cama. Ela estava somente de roupão. A menina usava os longos cabelos negros soltos, seus olhos vermelhos estavam abertos mesmo no meio daquela escuridão.

Shaoran ficou sem entender, foi se aproximando um pouco daquela jovem que ao sentir que ele ia chegando fechou os olhos lentamente. Ele ao chegar ao lado de Meilin colocou a mão na testa dela e disse:

-Está se sentindo mal?

-...

-Meilin?

-O quê?

-Está se sentindo mal?

-Não.

-Então por que você está desse jeito na minha cama? –indagou ele tirando a mão da testa da menina.

-Porque eu estava te esperando...

-Me esperando?

-É, te esperando como sempre...

-Por que está de roupão?

-Já disse porque eu estava te esperando.

-O quê uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

Meilin nesse instante abriu seus olhos, se levantou da cama calmamente, ficou de frente pra Shaoran o olhou de um modo que ele estranhou. O rapaz logo deu um passo pra trás ao notar as intenções da prima:

-Meilin... O quê você pretende com isso?

-Eu? Ter você só pra mim.

-Olha lá o quê você vai fazer, já disse que não quero nada com você.

-Mas eu quero!

Meilin ao pronunciar essa frase foi tirando levemente o roupão revelando seu corpo descoberto por qualquer tipo de roupa. Shaoran ficou estático ao ver o que a jovem havia feito, mas logo suspirou foi indo à direção dela, quando ela iria o agarrar ele a parou, logo pegou o roupão do chão e cobriu o corpo desnudo da prima:

-Pare de brincar, já sei o que você tem de baixo das roupas... Meilin, será que você não aprende? Não vai conseguir nada com isso...

A menina nesse instante fechou o roupão com a faixa que passava pela cintura, foi mais um jeito de abaixar o rosto e esconder as lágrimas que iam caindo. Ele quando iria passar por ela sentiu sua blusa sendo segurada:

-Até quando você vai ignorar a minha existência?

-Eu não ignoro você, só não quero ter nada de mais com você.

-É por causa daquela garota, não é!

-Do quê você está falando?

-Não se faça de idiota, Shaoran! –perdeu o controle. –É por causa daquela maldita, Sakura!

-Não é por causa de ninguém, meus sentimentos estão claros há muito tempo.

-Mas você se casaria comigo! Só foi ela aparecer que agora isso mudou! EU SEI! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER DE TUDO PRA FICAR COM ESSA JAPONESA, MAS EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ FAÇA ISSO!

-Você está ficando louca!

-ATÉ QUANDO VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR NESSA SITUAÇÃO? HEIN LI? ATÉ QUANDO?

-Por que você está gritando comigo? –irritou-se ele dessa vez.

-PORQUE EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESSA DOR NO MEU PEITO! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS SOFRER POR SUA CAUSA!

Os dois nesse instante ficaram em silêncio. Shaoran ficou sem o que dizer ao ver a dor da sua prima, mas nada ele poderia fazer, afinal estava sendo sincero com ela e era isso o certo a se fazer. Logo ele sentiu um abraço por trás, não era um abraço maldoso, parecia mais com aquele abraço quando Meilin estava precisando de um pouco de apoio. O rapaz então deixou ser abraçado e foi sentindo as lágrimas quentes da menina molhando a sua blusa:

-Por que você não sente nada por mim? Eu te amo tanto... Te amo mais do que minha própria vida...

-...

-Como em dois dias alguém totalmente desconhecida fez com que você a amasse? Eu tentei isso a minha vida inteira...

-Eu não a amo...

-Até quando você vai falar isso? Até quando vai ficar se enganado? Pára de mentir pra você mesmo... Eu já não agüento mais ter esperanças...

-Mas eu...

-Eu vi vocês dois...

-Hã?

-Eu vi... Eu estava passeando por essa maldita cidade quando eu vi os dois se divertindo... Pareciam namorados ou algo do gênero... Não precisa negar depois do que eu vi, nada mais me convence do contrário.

-Por que estão todos falando que eu gosto dessa menina? Eu mal a conheço...

-Isso é um fato... Porém você é diferente quando está com ela, você fala, ri, olha de uma maneira totalmente nova... De uma maneira que eu queria que fosse pra mim... Você trata Sakura diferente... Você não consegue ficar longe dela... E não diga que isso é mentira! Não diga que a história de vocês é profissional! No início pode até ter sido, mas não agora!

-Eu não entendo... Será possível? –assustou-se.

-É só ver a sua cara quando ela aparece... Shaoran, por que você foi se apaixonar justo por ela?

-...

-Daqui a pouco estamos de partida... Espero que esteja preparado...

-Do quê está falando?

-Você acha mesmo que vão querer Sakura como substituta?

-Não me interessa o que os outros pensam e também... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...

-Deveria pensar... Minha tia não vai gostar nada, nada...

-Meilin, você não vai desistir, não é?

-Não.

-Você diz que não agüenta mais sofrer, mas não parece... Não sou eu a causa do seu sofrimento é você mesma.

Meilin soltou de Shaoran, deu passos para frente passando o rapaz que ficou parado. Ela pegou as suas roupas que estavam na cadeira e foi em direção ao banheiro colocar. Antes de entrar no banheiro ela disse:

-Eu não consigo evitar... Não posso ficar parada... Afinal de contas você também ainda é solteiro. –sorriu ela.

-Meilin...

Logo ela entrou no banheiro fechando a porta. Shaoran suspirou, sentou-se na cama e ao fechar os olhos teve a visão do rosto daquela bela jovem... Era ela... A menina dos olhos verdes sorrindo docemente... Com aquele aroma de cerejeira...

Ele rapidamente abriu os olhos sem entender o porque daquela menina invadir seus pensamentos num momento impróprio como aquele. Ele levantou-se da cama e foi para a janela, a abriu um pouco e pode sentir uma suave brisa... Juntamente dela vinha uma flor de cerejeira que voava inocentemente pela cidade de Tóquio:

-Sakura... Será que... Será que eu estou gostando de você?

**CONTINUA... **

**Oiee gente !**

**Bom demorou mais saiu o fan fic neh oO!**

**Malz aí galera!**

**Bom espero q tenham gostado!**

**Prometo q no próximo capt eles jah estarão de viajem !**

**Novos personagens por aí...**

**Novas caras...**

**E claro... NOVAS CONFUSÕES!**

**O próximo capítulo vai tah emocionante!**

**AGUARDEM!**


	5. Sublime

**Oie gente!**

**Não quero que esse fan fic fique sem atualização por muito tempo!**

**Afinal de contas vocês tão sendo lindas nos comentários!**

**Mas às vezes é inevitável, juro TT!**

**Nossa gente obrigada mesmo!**

**Vocês que tão me dando estimulo pra escrever! A cada tempo que recebo um comentário fico super feliz! Vocês nem podem imaginar "! **

**Agradeço muito mesmo! De coração!**

**Bom é isso... Vamo lah ao trabalho !**

**CAPÍTULO 5 –Sublime.**

Lá estavam os quatro seres dentro do aeroporto. Estavam presentes: a menina dos olhos verdes, a dos olhos azuis, a dos olhos vermelhos e o rapaz dos olhos castanhos. Estavam sentados numa confortável cadeira a espera do jatinho da família Li.

Um doce diálogo era mantido entre Sakura e Tomoyo enquanto Meilin e Shaoran ficavam em silêncio. Tomoyo estava indo junto por conta própria, como estava de férias não achou nada mal passar uns dias na China ao lado de sua querida amiga que não via há muito tempo.

-Sakura, você está encantadora! –sorriu Tomoyo.

-Obrigada, Tomoyo! Agradeço muito por vir comigo.

-Imagina se eu iria perder a oportunidade de viajar com você e te filmar! –Tomoyo puxou uma câmera e apontou na direção da menina.

-Uma câmera? –surpreendeu-se.

-Claro! –sorriu. –Pra eu guardar de recordação, como das outras vezes.

-Só você mesmo, Tomoyo. –sorriu Sakura sem jeito.

Meilin ficava observando Sakura, o jeito dela, como falava com as pessoas, sua postura... Reparava em tudo e mais um pouco, queria saber mais da menina que estava gradativamente roubando o coração do seu amado. Shaoran ao contrário disfarçava, queria mais do que nunca olhar para Sakura, mas estava tentando evitar a troca de olhares entre eles.

-Hei, Shaoran! –chamou aquela voz doce.

-Sim? –indagou ele encarando o par de olhos verdes.

-Eu mostrei a você o Japão, quer dizer nem tudo porque não tivemos tempo em um dia, nem pude te mostrar a torre de Tóquio... –Disse arrependida. –Mas vai ter que me mostrar um pouco da China.

-Eu? –surpreendeu-se.

-Claro! –sorriu ela. –Ou não irá poder?

-Se você visse como a minha vida é corrida iria entender. –Disse ele desanimado.

-Ah... –suspirou desanimada também. –Que pena... Seria divertido.

-É...

-Bom, nós podemos ir sozinhas! –Disse Tomoyo. –Vai ser divertido.

-Claro que vai. –sorriu Sakura mais animada.

-Meilin, não gostaria de nos acompanhar? –indagou Tomoyo.

-Eu? –surpreendeu-se com o convite. –Por que eu?

-Por nenhum motivo em especial, mas você conhece bem a China e nós gostamos da sua companhia, por que não em te convidar também?

-Gostam da minha companhia?

-Claro, você é uma pessoa agradável. –sorriu Sakura.

Meilin ao escutar o comentário daquela que era sua até então inimiga, diga-se de passagem, ficou abestalhada, franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender o convite da rival. Mas logo virou o rosto e cerrou os olhos:

-Eu não sei, tenho muita coisa pra fazer também.

-Seria bom você ir com elas, Meilin... –Disse Shaoran. –Seria divertido.

Quando a garota dos olhos vermelhos se pronunciaria Shaoran recebeu uma chamada, tirou o celular do bolso e logo atendeu. Depois de alguns minutos ele anunciou que o jatinho os aguardava. Os quatro logo embarcaram e foram por seguir viajem.

Todas as três meninas conversavam durante o vôo, até mesmo Meilin que ainda emburrada respondia e dava opiniões na conversa, tinha medo... Mas sabia que começava a gostar de Sakura e isso a deixava mais do que nunca irritada.

Shaoran olhava para o lado de fora da janela, não via absolutamente nada de interessante, mas era o único jeito de fugir dos olhos esmeralda daquela menina. Estava envergonhado e emburrado ao mesmo tempo. Suspirou um pouco indignado com seus sentimentos, afinal Sakura era uma menina que ele de fato mal conhecia. O rapaz encostou o rosto no vidro da janela ficou em silêncio preso nos seus pensamentos.

Depois de algum tempo os quatro pisaram no aeroporto da China, eles foram andando com suas bagagens. Meilin ia conversando dessa vez com Tomoyo, Shaoran ia um pouco atrás e Sakura um pouco distante dos outros, ia olhando as coisas ao seu arredor. Até que num estalo o rapaz se ligou da ausência da jovem dos olhos verdes olhou para trás e a viu parada. Ele foi então se aproximando da bela menina:

-Sakura, vai acabar se perdendo.

-Desculpe... Estava distraída...

-Venha, vamos andando...

O rapaz deu as costas para a menina que sentiu uma certa diferença em Shaoran desde a hora em que se encontraram. Ela então se aproximou mais dele se pondo ao seu lado e o abordou com aquela pergunta:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –indagou preocupada.

-Não há nada de errado comigo.

-Hum... –abaixou o rosto. –Desculpe se eu fiz alguma coisa...

-Você não fez nada! –irritou-se. –Pára de tentar se meter na minha vida! Eu mal te conheço, garota!

Com aquela entonação Sakura se assustou com a atitude daquele que parecia ser completamente diferente. Ela deu um passo pra trás, estava um pouco magoada, com lágrimas nos olhos ela virou-se de costas pra ele e saiu correndo.

Shaoran ficou sem entender tanto a sua reação como a dela, tudo bem que ele sempre foi arrogante e grosseiro, mas pelo menos com a menina dos olhos verdes ele era um ser altamente diferente. E a atitude dela para ele também foi-lhe de grande peculiaridade, afinal de contas uma outra pessoa em seu lugar ou lhe pediria desculpas pela insolência de tentar quaisquer contato íntimo para com sua vida ou então lhe responderia a altura, mas a segunda opção seria mais para um membro de sua família ou uma pessoa bastante íntima, pois ninguém quer aborrecer o herdeiro Li, isso seria mais do que uma tentativa de suicídio.

Shaoran ao ver aquela menina chorando, correndo sem rumo por sua causa, viu por um breve instante que ele não queria perde-la, aquele sentimento de perda o incomodava, o perturbava até de mais. Num sucinto momento ele despertou de seu transe e num vasto momento ele pôs-se a correr atrás daquela jovem.

Sakura que corria sem rumo acabou entrando em um corredor estreito onde somente funcionários poderiam entrar, abriu a porta que ficava nesse corredor, sentou-se naquele canto isolado de todos, abraçou as pernas, abaixou o rosto nos joelhos e ficou ali chorando por um tempo.

Ela não sabia do porque chorava, não sabia do porque estava tão sensível. Já havia recebido várias geladas das pessoas, mas aquela doeu intensamente, sentiu seu coração gradativamente despedaçando e ela não fazia idéia do porque daquilo tudo. De alguma forma tinha pegado algum carinho especial por Shaoran e a bela flor de cerejeira não sabia de que carinho se tratava e do porque era tão avassalador a esse ponto de fazer com que ela chorasse.

Shaoran tinha avistado onde ela entrou, correu um pouco mais rápido passando por aquela multidão de pessoas que o reconheciam muito bem e queria conversar com o herdeiro, mas ele ignorava toda aquela gente cortando elas como se fosse o vento.

Ele ao chegar na porta do local ficou parado, respirou fundo por alguns momentos, não sabia o que falar nem muito menos o que fazer. Coçou a nuca, andou de um lado para o outro, mas ao escutar um choro abafado naquele corredor bateu na porta:

-Sakura?

-Shaoran? –Disse com a voz baixa.

-Hei Sakura! É você?

-O quê você quer? –indagou Sakura com a voz trêmula e chorosa.

-Está chorando por que fui grosseiro com você, não é?

-...

-Sakura, sai daí, nós precisamos conversar, eu não posso entrar aí e nem você.

-Eu não quero falar nada... Eu quero ir pra casa...

-Pra casa? –assustou-se. –Mas você acabou de chegar!

-Não importa...

Shaoran então logo tomou uma atitude, abriu a porta e a viu sentada encostada na parede. Ela não moveu um músculo para olha-lo, continuou na mesma posição quando tinha chego lá. Ele então fechou a porta e se abaixou na frente da menina:

-Sakura... Desculpe pelo que eu fiz com você... Olha, eu nem sei porque falei daquele jeito com você...

-...

-Você sem querer conheceu o verdadeiro Shaoran Li... Não estou dizendo que sou uma pessoa falsa, mas com você por um estranho motivo eu me comporto de maneira diferente e eu não consigo entender do porque disso... Eu sempre fui arrogante, de poucas palavras, mas agora eu estou diferente e isso está me assustando um pouco... Você chegou de repente na minha vida e por um curioso ensejo eu mudei drasticamente... Em três dias eu mudei... Isso é assustador... E eu não imagino o porque dessa mudança.

-...Seja o que foi que aconteceu com você... Eu prefiro o outro Shaoran... O que me levou pra almoçar, o que passeou comigo no parque... Esse Shaoran... Foi por ele que eu senti alguma coisa...

-Sentir? Do quê você está falando? –surpreendeu-se.

Ela elevou o rosto, com isso ele pode ver aqueles olhos esmeraldas afogados em lágrimas cristalinas, lágrimas que estavam presas nos olhos... Lágrimas acima de tudo por causa dele... Era isso que doía e o corroia por dentro... Aquele líquido singelo desceu pela pele macia da jovem ao piscar dos olhos.

Shaoran ao encarar os olhos de Sakura por um estranho impulso e motivação enlaçou seus lábios com os da menina. Ela ficou estática por um momento, mas logo correspondeu aquele beijo inesperado. Aquele beijo que fez com que os dois seres se arrepiassem por completo.

Ao se separarem daquele súbito beijo, ficaram se encarando por um breve instante, não entenderam o porque de suas ações. Logo Shaoran abaixou o rosto para fugir pelo menos por alguns segundos daqueles olhos verdes que estavam fixados nos seus olhos chocolates.

Ele levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, virou-se de costas rapidamente evitando encarar aquela menina que estava com o coração tão acelerado quanto o dele:

-Desculpe...

-Por que me beijou?

-... Não queria ter feito isso...

-Mas eu correspondi, não foi? –sorriu ela. –Por que está me pedindo desculpas?

-Sakura...

Ele olhou para trás e a viu de pé na sua frente com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ela estava radiante, mesmo com seu rosto molhado das mais puras lágrimas cristalinas e salgadas. Os dois por puro empurrão do destino acabaram se beijando novamente, os lábios suplicavam aquele contato, eles naturalmente atenderam o desejo.

Meilin e Tomoyo haviam parado de andar, tinham perdido aquele casal de vista e isso as deixou um pouco confusa sobre o que teria acontecido com aqueles dois seres. Uns instantes depois Meilin sentiu seu ombro ser tocado por uma mão feminina. Com aquele toque ela virou-se para trás e viu aquele rapaz.

O rapaz de aparência possuía olhos mel, cabelo negro liso com uma franja que caia no início dos olhos. Ele usava um terno azul marinho, uma calça social da mesma cor, sapato preto e uma blusa branca com uma gravata cinza.

Ao lado desse rapaz se encontrava um outro. O rapaz possuía seus olhos azuis que se escondiam atrás de óculos sofisticados, possuía seus cabelos negros cortado em forma de asa delta, a franja chegava nos olhos e tinha um charme um tanto singular que chamou a atenção de Tomoyo. Ele usava um terno preto, calça social preta, sapatos pretos, blusa branca com uma gravata preta.

Meilin virou os olhos ao ver aquele jovem de olhos mel, se afastou um pouco dele, cruzou os braços, fez uma cara que transparecia um tipo "não acredito que você veio aqui" ou até mesmo "já estou vendo a sua cara?". E Meilin era perfeita quando fazia essa expressão... Talvez fosse por isso que aquele jovem gostasse tanto de perturba-la.

-Já aqui, Katsu? Por que não nos esperou no lugar combinado?

-Bom dia pra você também, Meilin. –começou o rapaz dos olhos mel. –Não quis esperar lá, preferi vir até aqui, algum problema?

-Problema? Nenhum! –balançou os ombros. –A vida é sua você faz o que quer dela.

-Que delicada... –Disse irônico. –Onde estão os outros? Cadê Shaoran e a bunitinha?

-Também estamos querendo saber. –Disse Tomoyo. –Acho que se perderam... Ah me desculpe! Eu sou Daidouji Tomoyo! –sorriu estendendo a mão.

-Ah, é verdade! Que falta de educação a minha! –sorriu sem jeito apertando a mão de Tomoyo. –Eu me chamo Xiau Katsu!

-E eu sou Hiragizawa Eriol... Prazer em conhecer a senhorita. –sorriu o rapaz dos olhos azuis docemente.

-É um prazer conhece-los também. –Disse Tomoyo que se curvou um pouco para os dois que fizeram o mesmo em seguida.

Meilin percorreu os olhos ao redor do aeroporto enquanto aqueles dois conversavam animadamente sobre algumas coisas. Quando seus olhos bateram naqueles dois seres que viam um do lado do outro ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas logo cerrou os olhos brutalmente como se aquela cena não tivesse impacto nenhum sobre sua vida.

Vinham Sakura e Shaoran conversando animadamente, despreocupados com tudo, sorrindo de um jeito diferente, olhavam-se muito, estavam realmente distintos... Meilin então logo notou... Algo teria acontecido... E esse algo a irritava, mas do que tudo no mundo. Num segundo tudo ficou escuro e solitário, só escutava seus pensamentos, estava presa na sua mente perturbada e não queria sair de lá tão cedo.

-Por onde estava andando, seu pervertido? –indagou Katsu ironicamente para Shaoran.

-Eu? Eu que sou o pervertido? –riu um pouco e no mesmo tom de ironia respondeu ao comentário. –Ah, pai! Esqueci que devo-lhe satisfações... Eu e Sakura nos perdemos foi só isso.

-Sempre babaca, não é Li?

-Fazer o quê? Você... Digo! A sociedade me corrompe.

-Quando eu te pegar você vai ver só.

-Vocês não cansam mesmo de agirem como crianças, não acredito que passei minha vida toda com vocês. –brincou Eriol com os dois.

-É a vida, não é? Não desenvolvemos um cérebro tão bom quanto o seu, senhor espertinho. –Disse Katsu.

-Claro. Nenhum de vocês tem capacidade pra isso. –riu Eriol.

-É o quê? Como é quê é a história? Eriol, você vai ver o que iremos aprontar com você, não é Katsu? –indagou Shaoran.

-Com certeza!

-Ah, olha só seus mal educados! Nem se apresentaram para Sakura! –Disse Shaoran.

-É verdade! –sorriu Katsu. –Meu nome é Xiau Katsu! Muito prazer em conhecer uma senhorita tão bonita quanto você.

-Lá vai ele... –murmurou Eriol. –Meu nome é Hiragizawa Eriol.

-Prazer em conhece-los, meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura.

-Sakura, me permite chamá-la assim? –indagou Katsu.

-Sim, claro.

-Ah e também não repare no meu japonês! Eu não falo muito bem, perdi o jeito... Mas voltando ao que eu queria dizer, ao meu ver você é perfeita para fazer o comercial, não acha Eriol?

-Sim, ela é bastante bonita. –concordou Eriol.

Sakura abaixou o rosto um pouco sem graça com o comentário dos dois. Tomoyo ao perceber o movimento da amiga sorriu para si mesma, logo puxou uma câmera, a ligou e começou gravar Sakura surpreendendo a todos:

-E começa as aventuras da jovem Sakura pela China! Ah, que legal! –sorriu Tomyo com um brilho nos olhos.

-Ah, Tomoyo só você mesmo. –sorriu Sakura sem jeito.

-Hei, o quê estamos esperando? Vamos indo! –Disse Katsu.

-Vamos! –Disseram os outros exceto Meilin.

Todos foram andando conversando no mais comum japonês desde que pisaram no aeroporto, afinal de contas Sakura e Tomoyo não sabiam falar Chinês fluentemente.

Meilin ia um pouco atrás, estava quieta, mas observava aquele casal. Sempre assim, sempre com esse jeito observador, pensava em mil coisas que poderia ter acontecido com aqueles dois, mil possibilidades, nenhuma comprovada, mas uma coisa ela sabia, ou tinha um peculiar pressentimento... Coisa boa que não era! Pelo menos não para ela... Mas ela já começara a bolar um plano...

**CONTINUA...**

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

**Bom gente é isso!**

**Não tenho nenhum comentário a fazer...**

**Só queria saber se gostaram o.o!**

**Espero q sim x!**

**E pedir deskulpas tbm neh pelo atraso i-i!**

**Eh isso minha gente!**

**FUIEEEEEE!**


	6. Aroma

**Oie pessoas!**

**PRIMEIRAMENTE PERDÃO POR TER ABANDONADO A FIC!**

**Mas eh q eu estava com tantos problemas q vcs nem imaginam uu'!**

**Eh prova... Eh problema em ksa... Desculpem msm!**

**+ estou de volta!**

**CAPÍTULO 6 –Aroma.**

Finalmente Sakura e Tomoyo puderam conhecer a bela China. O país era realmente radiante e bastante intrigante. Uma cultura bastante diferente daquela dos japoneses.

Sakura já havia feito algumas fotos para Katsu que ficou muito feliz em tê-la como modelo. As fotos iriam ser publicadas algumas semanas depois, o prazo máximo seria um mês após as fotos serem feitas.

Sakura e Tomoyo foram convidadas a irem a residência dos Li para um jantar que seria realizado para comemorações e também a despedida das garotas na China. Elas iriam embora na semana seguinte o que deixou Meilin mais do que aliviada e Shaoran um pouco apreensivo.

Algumas horas antes do jantar Sakura chegou à mansão dos Li onde ela já esteve uma vez para resolver alguns assuntos com Shaoran e Katsu, mas mesmo assim ainda não perdeu a surpresa que sentia ao pisar naquele lugar tão bonito, rico e claro rodeado de seguranças que a assustavam só pelo olhar.

Shaoran a aguardava no jardim da mansão, ao lado de um belo chafariz. Numa janela ali perto a menina dos olhos vermelhos o olhava compenetrada, não desviava os olhos rubis por nada, queria ver o que aconteceria naquele encontro particular que ele havia marcado com Sakura. Ela estava pronta pra qualquer coisa que acontecesse, em sua mente tão estratégica tinha grandes idéias.

Numa outra janela estava uma mulher que aparentava ter seus trinta anos, apesar de ter avançado um pouco os cinqüenta. Ela de cabelos negros liso, olhos também negros e pele branca olhava o rapaz com olhos atentos, sabia o que ele faria e sabia que logo, logo teria uma decisão a tomar.

Sakura finalmente avistou Shaoran. Em passos rápidos se aproximou e colocou sua mão direita delicada sobre o ombro do belo jovem que olhou para trás com um sorriso estampado no rosto:

-Pensei que não viria mais me ver.

-Desculpe por ter me atrasado. –sorriu sem jeito. –É que eu me perdi no seu jardim.

-Não tem problema... Desculpe por não ter marcado um lugar melhor pra nos encontramos, mas é que foi o único lugar a qual não teria ninguém para nos atrapalhar... Dentro de casa as pessoas gostam de ficar atrás das portas...

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. –sorriu. –Mas o quê queria conversar comigo?

-Bom é que...

Ele ficou sem o que dizer, as palavras não saiam da boca de modo algum, ficou um pouco zonzo e tudo que havia planejado a dizer não saia de jeito nenhum. Tinha medo, receio, sentia todos os seus medos invadindo seu corpo e o quebrando gradativamente. Era um rapaz feito, falava tudo o que pensava, mas naquele momento a sua coragem havia desaparecido, ela de uma certa forma bloqueava tudo... Aqueles olhos verdes que o olhavam tão intensamente e com um pouco de curiosidade o inibiam e ao mesmo tempo o deixava tão tranqüilo. Era uma sensação estranha que o deixava completamente atordoado.

Sakura não entendia do porque da repulsão do jovem a não dizer o que queria. Ela aos poucos estava sentindo um pouco de medo por ele não se pronunciar, sentia medo do que ele falasse ao seu respeito ou até mesmo quisesse comentar sobre aquele episódio do beijo que aconteceu no aeroporto, até aquele dia os dois não tinham dito qualquer palavra sobre esse ocorrido. A sensação que não foi nenhum pouco adstringente a deixava com muita nostalgia, queria que aquele momento se repetisse, aquele toque tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso a fazia suspirar só de lembrar da sensação que tivera.

-Sakura...

-Sim?

-Eu... Queria te falar que... Eu... Eu gosto... Gosto muito mesmo de você! –embaraçou-se com a frase.

-Você o quê? –surpreendeu-se bruscamente com a face corada.

Shaoran nem mesmo raciocinou o que estava fazendo nem mesmo dizendo, segurou nos dois braços da jovem que se assustou com aquele movimento do rapaz dos olhos chocolates. Ele a encarava nos olhos, estava com eles cheios de lágrimas, talvez por nervosismo ou até mesmo por emoção, mas ela via o quanto aquele olhar e lágrimas eram sinceros:

-Por favor, não vá embora, fique aqui comigo! Eu não agüentaria te ver indo embora, você é uma das únicas pessoas que mexe com o meu coração, se você for embora eu vou pirar de tanta depressão! Não me deixe aqui sozinho nesse lugar vazio, por favor, Sakura... Eu te amo de mais...

Sakura não teve reação naquele momento, ficou ali parada como se fosse uma estátua, nem ao menos piscava. Aquelas palavras ecoaram dentro do seu corpo, era uma sensação inédita a qual nunca pensara que um dia haveria de experimentar... Os olhos de Shaoran pareciam querer entrar nos dela, isso a deixava tonta e fazia com que ela o olhasse durante bastante tempo e se perdesse no meio daquela sensação.

Num instante de plena lucidez o rapaz soltou os braços de Sakura, cerrou os olhos, abaixou o rosto rapidamente e colocou a mão direita sobre a face, respirou fundo e ao perceber o que fez e falou nem mesmo pode acreditar:

-Me desculpe... Não acredito que fiz esse papelão... –tirou a mão do rosto e prosseguiu. –Esqueça o que eu disse... Não totalmente! Se quiser ir embora esteja à vontade, não me dê atenção... Eu pirei... Me desculpe... Não é do meu feitio fazer esse tipo de coisa... Tenho mudado muito e isso me preocupa.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, olhou Sakura de um jeito que a balançou mais ainda. Aquele olhar... Era como se fosse uma despedida. De repente a sensação que Sakura sentiu ao notar que aquela poderia ser a última vez que veria Shaoran foi totalmente perturbadora, aperto no coração era pouco perto daquilo que sentia. As lágrimas encheram seus olhos esmeralda, a boca e as mãos eram trêmulas e a sensação de extremo enjôo foi inevitável.

Quando ele virou de costas e daria o primeiro passo ela o abraçou fortemente. Aquele abraço que não foi nada esperado por ele o deixou confuso. Ela escondeu o rosto nas costas do rapaz e o abraçou mais forte:

-Eu não sei explicar... Mas não quero me separar de você... Pode ser absurdo... Mas nesse tempo tão curto você se tornou uma pessoa mais do que especial pra mim... Não consigo me imaginar te dando adeus...

No último andar da mansão Li, a jovem dos olhos rubis segurava a cortina que estava ao seu lado com um pouco de força e nervoso. Os olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas, sabia o que aconteceria e isso não a agradava nenhum pouco. Abaixou o rosto por alguns instantes, mas logo retomou a ver aquela cena.

Numa outra janela a mulher dos olhos negros se surpreendeu um pouco com a cena, mas logo suspirou, saiu de trás da janela e parou de observar aquele jovem casal.

Shaoran logo se livrou delicadamente do abraço daquela jovem, virou-se e encarou aquele belo par de olhos verdes que estavam com lágrimas prestes a escorrerem. Ele sorriu docemente e encostou sua testa com a dela:

-Você fica mais bonita sorrindo, senhorita Kinomoto.

Depois da célebre frase os dois se envolveram num doce beijo. Aquele beijo tão terno fez com que os dois estremecessem, aquele toque era como se fosse uma ligação não só corporal, mas também espiritual. Era uma sensação inexplicável para ambos, não sabiam mais separar as sensações, veio tudo junto e intenso e num único beijo.

Meilin ao ver o beijo deixou as lágrimas escorrerem sem ao menos piscar, levou a mão direita na boca e deu um passo para trás afastando-se um pouco da janela de vidro. Seus joelhos amoleceram e acabou por desabar no chão, caiu sentada como se alguém a tivesse empurrado. Aquela sensação tão avassaladora tomou conta do seu coração e escureceu a sua visão, sem perceber estava jogada totalmente no chão abraçada a uma almofada onde abafou o choro com muitos soluços.

Horas depois estavam todos chegando para o jantar. Shaoran e Sakura assumiram o romance não causando nenhuma surpresa nos amigos que já esperavam que isso acontecesse em breve. A única pessoa que não estava presente era Meilin.

Shaoran iria mandar um empregado ir em seu lugar, mas logo foi interceptado por Katsu que se ofereceu a ir, ele sabia do porque da morena dos olhos vermelhos não querer descer e resolveu servir como um amigo prestativo naquele momento tão difícil para a frágil garota.

Katsu subiu até o quarto de Meilin. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu, ele suspirou e decidiu abrir a porta. Ao praticar esse movimento ele a viu um pouco distante, deitada no chão de costas para a porta próximo da janela. Ele não estranhou que ela estivesse nesse estado, já esperava por uma cena dessas.

Ele entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e foi em direção a moça. Chegando próximo a ela percebeu que Meilin nem mesmo o tinha notado entrar no quarto, suspirou mais uma vez, sentou-se no chão ao lado dela. Somente quando ele passou a mão pelos sedosos cabelos negros da menina, ela voltou a consciência e se assustou um pouco.

Ela rapidamente se sentou e ao ver que era Katsu ficou surpresa por ele estar no seu quarto. Quando os dois se encararam ele pôde ver o rosto avermelhado e inchado da bela jovem, ela devia ter chorado muito e estar muito corroída por dentro e isso fez com que ele sentisse um pouco mal em ver aquela garota sofrendo por causa de uma outra pessoa:

-O quê está fazendo aqui?

-Vim saber como estava. –respondeu ele calmamente. –Todos estão te esperando.

-Me esperando? Do quê está falando?

-Por acaso se esqueceu do jantar?

-Jantar? –olhou para janela e viu aquela lua cheia tão bela que clareava quase todo seu quarto escuro. –não sabia que já era tarde...

-Pelo seu estado já ficou sabendo de tudo, não é?

-... –abaixou o rosto. –Eu os vi... Eu já sabia... Shaoran foi muito sincero comigo... Ele disse que falaria com Sakura para ficar e se desse tudo certo a pediria em casamento.

-Sabia que estaria chorando uma hora dessas... Você nunca o deixou de amar, não é?

-Não... Nenhum minuto... Nem mesmo agora. Eu devia odiá-lo por me fazer sofrer, por me fazer ficar igual uma idiota chorando e me perdendo em meio de pensamentos! Shaoran me matou cruelmente... Eu fiquei anos do lado dele, o ajudei durante todo esse tempo, fomos criados juntos, eu o amei desde quando nós éramos simples crianças! –a voz passa a ficar trêmula e lágrimas teimam em escorrerem. –Mas pra quê isso serviu? Pra ele ir pro Japão e encontrar essa garota e se apaixonar por ela em três dias! Eu tentei a minha vida toda, tentei de tudo, mas ele nunca me notou! Qual o problema afinal? Sou eu o problema? Eu não sou boa o bastante pra ele, é isso?

-Não é isso, e você no fundo sabe que não é... Sabe que Shaoran sempre a amou, não como uma mulher e sim como uma irmã, sabe muito bem que ele nunca lhe desejaria nenhum mal... O que ocorre simplesmente é um amor não correspondido, mas você não aceita esse fato e fica tentando, tentando e tentando! Quando é que vai parar de tentar e ver as pessoas ao seu redor? –a encarou firmemente nesse momento. –Você só tem olhos para Shaoran, nunca viveu como deveria... E se você se casasse com ele? Sabe muito bem que seria uma coisa mais do que arranjada pela família Li, você seria feliz com esse casamento? Iria sentir prazer em acordar no dia seguinte e ver que Shaoran não consegue te ver como uma mulher que ele sempre sonhou em ter como esposa? Não entende que a culpa não é sua, nem de Sakura e nem de Shaoran? Não percebe que não há culpados nessa história? Está tentando colocar culpa nas coisas para que fiquem mais fáceis de serem encaradas! Não vê que fazendo isso está só fugindo?

Aquelas palavras tão duras bateram brutalmente no interior de Meilin, foi como se uma pessoa a tivesse acordado e a tirado de um "mundinho" que não era nada bom. Ela viu que o rapaz estava coberto de razões, logo abaixou o rosto escondendo-se dos olhos penetrantes daquele belo jovem, imediatamente ele a abraçou fortemente a deixando surpresa:

-Sua tonta... Até quando vai ficar sofrendo? Não percebe que odeio ver você chorando?

-Katsu...

-Eu te amo de mais, Meilin... –sorriu ele. –Mas disso você já sabe, não é?

Depois de algum tempo Katsu desceu as escadas sozinho, se encaminhou até onde os outros estavam. Logo eles ao verem sozinho começaram com as perguntas:

-Ué, Katsu, cadê a Meilin? –indagou Eriol.

-Ela está vindo, está terminando de se arrumar.

-Por que demorou tanto lá encima? –perguntou Shaoran.

-Bom é que eu esqueci onde ficava o quarto dela, você sabe muito bem que eu vivo me perdendo na sua residência. –disfarçou.

-Katsu, você passou a vida inteira aqui dentro de casa, não venha me dizer que se perdeu aqui!

-O quê estava fazendo com a Meilin? –perguntou Eriol maliciosamente.

Os outros olharam Katsu no mesmo momento que Eriol fez aquela pergunta que o deixou com uma cara de "Eu ainda te mato Eriol". O menino dos olhos azuis adorava deixar Katsu em situações comprometedoras, isso o divertia bastante e deixava o amigo com um pouco de raiva:

-Eriol, você me mata de rir. –Disse Katsu irônico.

-Não sabia que tinha um humor desse tipo, Eriol. –Disse Tomoyo surpresa sorrindo.

-Pois é, todo mundo me acha sério de mais.

-E pelo jeito você não é. –sorriu Sakura.

-Nas horas certas eu sou sério...

-Nas horas certas? –riu Shaoran. –Está tentando enganar quem, Eriol?

-Não ouso a responder a sua pergunta medíocre porque estamos entre moças. –Disse Eriol ironicamente.

Depois de alguns instantes Meilin apareceu com aquele rosto de como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até sorriu em alguns momentos, mas Katsu sabia como nenhum outro que ela sentia uma vontade de chorar muito grande, aquele sorriso era falso, aquela alegria mais ainda, no fundo, no seu interior estava desmoronando.

O jantar pode começar, Yeran e nem as irmãs de Li estavam presentes, naquele momento resolviam outros assuntos fora da mansão. Meilin não tirava os olhos de Sakura e Shaoran, a felicidade deles de certa forma a incomodava um pouco, afinal de contas ela estava muito infeliz com tudo aquilo.

Katsu que estava do lado de Meilin bateu com o cotovelo de leve no braço da garota que o olhou sem entender:

-O quê foi? –pronunciou baixo.

-Se olhar matasse você já os tinha matado... Acalme-se e evite olhar para os dois.

-Eu não posso evitar! Você sabe...

-Sei, mas pelo menos tente...

-Tia Yeran saiu com as minhas primas... Ela passou por mim, estava diferente.

-Diferente? O quê quis dizer com isso?

-Diferente... Ela me olhou de um modo diferente... Não sei explicar...

-Pra onde foram?

-Não sei...

-Meilin, mudando o assunto, o quê você pretende fazer?

-Você mal pode esperar. –sorriu ela.

-O quê? Não acredito que tudo o que eu disse não ajudou em nada!

-Me ajudou sim... Me ajudou a acordar... Mas quem disse que eu perdi a guerra? Ela só está começando!

-Meilin...

**CONTINUA...**

**Bom gente é isso aí!**

**E aí gostaram/**

**DEMOROOOOOOOOOOOU + saiu né?**

**Hehehe!**

**Espero q tenham gostado!**

**Ah e o outro capítulo vai sair até sexta-feira ok?**

**KISSUS!**


	7. Provocação

**Bom gente tô vindo com mais uma fic de novo!**

**Essa não demorou muito pra ficar pronta né? **

**Também é meio que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por vocês .."!**

**Aquele atraso foi de mais !**

Ah, gente queria dar um... 

**RECADO IMPORTE:**

**SE ME LEMBRO BEM NO CAPÍTULO 3 EM QUE SAKURA SAI PARA ALMOÇAR COM SHAORAN EM UM RESTAURANTE ELE DIZ QUE OS ÚNICOS AMIGOS QUE ELE POSSUÍA ERAM MEILIN E KATSU! MAS NA VERDADE É MEILIN, KATSU E ERIOL! DESCULPE PELO ERRO!**

**Então vamos logo ao que interessa !**

**Capítulo 7 –Provocação.**

Depois do jantar na mansão dos Li que foi completamente agradável, cheio de bastante conversa os seis seguiram para a sala onde se sentaram no mais luxuoso sofá. As luzes estavam em tom bem fraco dando um clima bastante agradável.

Depois de algum tempo de conversa aquela mulher elegante de pele pálida apareceu na sala. Ela calou a todos que trataram de se levantarem no mesmo momento e ficarem em silêncio. Yeran caminhou até chegar na frente de Shaoran e Sakura. A mulher com seus olhos negros tratou de firma-los nos de Sakura que ficou um pouco sem jeito com aquela atitude:

-Olá, senhora. –Disse sem graça.

-... Você é a menina do nome Sakura, não é?

-Sim, sou.

-Não sabe falar Chinês?

-Não, senhora... Eu só sei falar japonês e inglês...

-Nunca teve vontade de falar Chinês?

-Nunca pensei nessa possibilidade...

Yeran e Sakura depois desse período ficaram se olhando por um tempo, ninguém ousava dizer uma só palavra na presença daquela mulher, ela não gostava de ser interrompida quando fazia suas analises e ninguém a queria deixar nervosa...

Yeran logo suspendeu a mão, colocou-a sobre a cabeça de Sakura e deu um breve sorriso. Logo passou por ela e disse em voz baixa e serena:

-Vê sua mãe em seus sonhos, não é?

Quando Sakura escutou aquela frase virou-se rapidamente de costas, mas Yeran já estava distante e ela não quis pronunciar nada. Mostrou um rosto um pouco confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo assustado com a fala da mulher dos olhos negros penetrantes.

Shaoran colocou a mão no ombro direito de Sakura a tirando de um transe, ela o olhou ainda um pouco perturbada deixando o rapaz um pouco preocupado:

-O quê foi?

-Nada...

-Minha mãe é assim mesmo... Não ligue pra ela... Mas acho que ela gostou de você. –sorriu ele.

-Isso me deixa melhor. –sorriu juntamente.

-Sua mãe parece ser uma pessoa bastante autoritária. –Disse Tomoyo.

-Sim, ela é... Também é muito severa... Tive uma infância difícil. –sorriu ele.

-Nós sabemos muito bem disso, ficava com pena de Shaoran. –sorriu Katsu.

-Eu não! Ele merecia! –riu Eriol. –Estou brincando... Sem ressentimentos, amigo.

-Eriol, você é cruel. –Disse Tomoyo rindo juntamente com os outros menos Meilin.

-Viu só, Katsu... Até minha tia gostou dessa garota... O quê será que ela tem? –Indagou a menina em voz baixa.

-Relaxe um pouco, Meilin... Pare de pensar nessas coisas pelo menos por um instante e relaxe... –respondeu ele no mesmo tom de voz.

A noite foi avançando gradativamente. Tinham algumas bebidas alcoólicas a qual Meilin fez questão de conferir todas elas. Tomoyo tomou uma taça de champanhe, Sakura não bebeu nada e os rapazes bebiam socialmente.

Meilin logo ficou em seu estado de embriagues, mas não fazia escândalo, não fazia nada, só estava quieta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ver aquele casal tão alegre e feliz, sentia inveja, raiva, ódio, desespero, inquietação, tinha tudo... Todos os sintomas possíveis para uma depressão.

Katsu sabia que Meilin estava bêbada, suspirou incrédulo ao ver aquela menina sorridente naquele estado tão deplorável. Sakura quando focou seus olhos em Meilin pode perceber que a menina dos olhos rubis não estava nada bem.

Sakura quando iria dizer alguma coisa foi interrompida por Meilin que fechou os olhos e pôs-se a desmaiar, só não caiu no chão porque Katsu a segurou a tempo a impedido de se chocar contra o piso que parecia mais com espelhos que refletiam seus corpos, mas era incapaz de transparecerem suas almas.

Todos se assustaram com o desmaio de Meilin. Katsu a colocou no colo e logo vieram aquelas falas em seqüência:

-O quê houve com ela? –indagou Shaoran preocupado.

-Será que teremos que leva-la ao médico? –Disse Tomoyo aflita.

-Eu ligo pro médico vir! –Disse Eriol apreensivo que pegou o celular do bolso.

-Coitada da Meilin, temos que fazer alguma coisa! –Disse Sakura atordoada.

-Hei, gente! –Disse Katsu quebrando o clima. –Menos! O problema da Meilin foi ter bebido de mais! Já esqueceram? Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece...

-Beber de mais? –surpreendeu-se Shaoran. –Não notei que ela bebia...

-Pois é, mas eu notei... Posso leva-la até o quarto, Shaoran?

-Pode, claro.

Katsu com a menina no colo saiu andando, até que sumiu da vista de todos. Logo Shaoran suspendeu a bebida e todos sentaram-se no sofá.

Um diálogo foi timidamente começado por Tomoyo que olhou para a amiga dos olhos verdes e indagou:

-Sakura, como que vai ser daqui pra frente?

-Como assim, Tomoyo?

-Ora, você e Shaoran estão juntos agora... Mas você tem o Touya e a faculdade de história no Japão.

-É verdade! –Disse assustada. –Eu tinha me esquecido completamente...

-Pensei nessa possibilidade.

-Terminar a faculdade? –indagou Shaoran. –E pra quê iria querer isso?

-Shaoran tem razão, você tem um futuro brilhante como modelo, Sakura. –Disse Eriol.

-Obrigada, mas é que... –suspirou desanimada. –Eu queria fazer arqueologia por causa do meu pai...

-Eu entendo... –Disse Shaoran. –Mas é que... Eu não quero ficar longe de você... Seria muito difícil eu me deslocar para o Japão nos fins de semana quanto mais em dia normal...

-Eu sei... E sobre Touya também não vejo uma solução...

-Sobre ele é fácil, é só ele morar na China. –Disse Tomoyo.

-Duvido muito que Touya queira vir, Você sabe não é, Tomoyo? Lá é que está o trabalho, a casa e acima de tudo Yukito...

-Tem razão.

-Mas ele é seu irmão, um dia cada um iria pra um lado, se casaria e teria outra família... Não acho que seu irmão seria um empecilho. –Disse Eriol.

-Sim, é verdade. –Disse Shaoran.

-Eu tenho que pensar no que farei... Mas de uma coisa eu sei... –olhou para Shaoran. –Eu vou estar com você.

-Isso me deixa feliz. –sorriu ele.

-É, Tomoyo sobramos aqui... –Disse Eriol.

-Parece que sim. –Disse sorrindo.

-Nem tanto... Vocês dois aí... Não sei não... –ironizou Shaoran.

-Shaoran, tem razão. –riu Sakura juntamente com o namorado.

-Depois eu que sou o engraçadinho. –Disse Eriol envergonhado.

-Não falem essas coisas... Não há nada entre mim e Eriol.

-Do mesmo jeito que não há nada entre mim e Sakura...

-Shaoran, você não quer perder os dentes, não é? –Disse o rapaz dos olhos azuis ficando um pouco enfurecido.

-Parem com isso. –Disse Tomoyo corada.

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam ao verem aqueles dois envergonhados, logo constataram que as acusações que no início não passava de simples brincadeira foi comprovada. Eles sorriram e resolveram parar ao notarem que a história de fato era verídica.

Katsu desceu as escadas vagarosamente, ao chegar na sala viu aqueles quatro e ficou paralisado deixando os outros confusos pela atitude do rapaz que foi-se de estranhar. Ele suspirou e deixou a frase escapar:

-Não acredito... Eu estou sobrando...

- Parem com isso! –Disseram Eriol e Tomoyo juntos.

-Ops! Pensei alto. –riu Katsu juntamente com Sakura e Shaoran.

A noite foi seguindo e quando estava perto da hora de todos irem uma empregada que trabalhava na mansão Li apareceu na sala, curvou-se diante de Shoran e ainda desse modo disse:

-A senhorita Meilin deseja vê-lo.

-Meilin? Ela então acordou?

-Sim... Ela pediu para que o chamasse.

-Tudo bem, eu vou até lá. –Disse intrigado pelo pedido de Meilin.

Shaoran foi subir até o quarto de Meilin, ainda estranhando o pedido da prima resolveu atende-lo. Parou de frente a porta, suspirou tentando buscar fôlego para se preparar pelo que vinha pela frente.

Ele abriu a porta lentamente, a luz do lado de fora fez um feixe e penetrou no quarto escuro. Shaoran entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, quando ligaria a luz do recinto foi impedido por dois braços delicados que o abraçaram por trás.

-Não precisa ligar as luzes...

-Por que me chamou?

-Queria ficar sozinha com você por um tempo.

-O quê houve, Meilin?

-Nada... Só te chamei para que ficasse comigo e que só por um momento tivesse olhos, ouvidos e atenção só para mim...

-Já conversamos sobre isso... Não me faça voltar nisso de novo, por favor, Meilin... –Disse desanimado. –Nós nunca tivemos nada.

-Como não tivemos? Você era meu noivo...

-Não exatamente... A minha família me arranjou você como noiva, você sabe disso... Eu não te pedi em noivado.

-...

-Escute, Meilin... Eu vou ficar com Sakura... Não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar isso, meu sentimento por ela é puro... Por favor, me deixe em paz... Eu te amo muito, não quero que sofra por minha causa, você merece alguém que a ame muito e que a faça feliz... Eu não sou essa pessoa, entenda isso!

-O quê eu não entendo é do porque não posso ser essa pessoa!

Meilin foi para frente de Shaoran, ligou uma luz fraca onde ele pode a ver usando uma camisola fina quase transparente. Ela pegou na mão dele e levou até seu seio direito e continuou com a sua fala:

-Não é possível que nem desejo carnal você sinta por mim! Pelo menos uma vez esqueça de tudo e me tome em seus braços, faça com que eu sinta o calor do seu corpo... Eu não me importo que não me ame... Eu só quero te sentir pelo menos uma única vez...

Shaoran não acreditou na frase da sua prima, as coisas que ela falava não faziam sentido algum e provava mais do que nunca o quanto ela era egoísta e obsessiva. O rapaz dos olhos chocolates rapidamente tomou uma atitude, se aproximou da orelha esquerda da prima e disse uma só frase:

-Pare de tentar me provocar... Eu não sinto desejo por você... Sakura é a mulher que eu amo... Não adianta.

Meilin nesse instante ficou sem reação, seus olhos rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas cristalinas que rapidamente escorreram, seu coração e alma haviam se partido brutalmente. Seu coração estava dividido em vários pedaços... Havia se espatifado em vários fragmentos, estava tão destruído a ponto dela acreditar que nunca mais ele seria reconstruído novamente.

Shaoran sabia que havia sido duro com a menina, mas sabia que essa era a única forma de pará-la. Ele virou-se de costas para Meilin e quando abriria a porta escutou som de tecido se rasgando. Ao virar para trás viu a garota dos olhos rubis rasgando sua camisola, ele estranhou aquela atitude e ficou completamente sem entender:

-Por que fez isso?

-Se eu não posso ficar com você ela também não vai ficar!

Meilin começou a gritar pedindo socorro. Shaoran de imediato entendeu o que ela queria fazer, ele tratou de segurar firmemente na garota e colocar a mão na boca da garota a calando, mas já era tarde de mais...

A porta foi aberta bruscamente chocando aqueles dois seres que haviam feito aquele movimento. Shaoran ao ver quem estava na porta paralisou completamente, soltou Meilin e focou seus olhos chocolates nos esmeralda que o encaravam sem entender aquela cena.

Era Sakura que o encarava, agora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela olhou para Meilin seminua e rapidamente voltou seus olhos para Shaoran que não sabia como se explicar daquela cena deplorável que havia acontecido e tinha acabado como um grande mal entendido.

Katsu que estava ao lado de Sakura também se surpreendeu com aquilo que presenciava, mas sua surpresa era diferente da de Sakura. Ele olhou para Meilin não acreditando, ela não retribuiu o olhar, apenas o mantinha longe do alcance de todos... Seu plano enfim tinha dado certo, mas por um estranho motivo não se sentia feliz.

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Languidez

**Oie pessoas!**

**Como que estão vocês? Espero que bem...**

**Obrigada gente por me deixarem rewies agradeço msm !**

**Vocês que me dão ânimo pra ta aqui escrevendo !**

**E aí o quê estão achando dos capítulos?**

**Queria muito que dessem suas opiniões, críticas! Não vou me incomodar !**

**Gente brigada mesmo! Estou super contente com suas rewies! **

**Queria mandar um bjo pra 3 pessoas! **

**Pra Mai Shiranui (Fiquei mto feliz em conversar com vc pelo msn), pra Aryll Higushi (brigada pelo esforço de colokar uma rewiew msm sem estar com pc em casa!) e para a Miseno-san (Vlw msm pela sua rewiew! Adorei lê-la! Adorei seus comentários! Também amei em fazer um personagem tão carismático quanto o Katsu! Acho que daqui pra frente todos vão gostar muito mais dele!)**

**PS: Se quiserem me add no msn estejam à vontade! Ele tah lah no meu perfil! **

**Capítulo 8 –Languidez. **

Sakura congelou ao ver tal cena, estava em estado de choque, nem mesmo percebeu as próprias lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos esmeralda e deslizando sobre sua frágil e delicada pele. Ela não podia acreditar, era de mais para sua mente e seu espírito confirmarem o que seus olhos lhe mostravam tão cruelmente. O jardim de rosas que ela estava vivendo acabou-se por ser queimado no ardente fogo... O fogo que parecia com os olhos vermelhos de Meilin.

-Sakura! Não... Não é isso que você está pensando! Me escuta! –Disse o rapaz dos olhos chocolates já temendo o que pudesse acontecer.

Sakura cambaleante nem ao menos disse uma palavra, virou-se de costas e pôs-se a sair correndo, seus olhos haviam visto coisas de mais naquela noite, não agüentaria mais nada, seria doloroso de mais. A faca já havia sido penetrada em seu rígido coração, ela agora queria ao menos aproveitar seus últimos minutos de suspiro e sangrar em paz longe de todos.

Katsu ainda inerte mal sentiu o pequeno esbarro que Sakura deu-lhe quando saia as pressas do quarto derrubando lágrimas de dor. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido... Ele sabia que a única pessoa que foi a culpada de tudo era Meilin, tinha certeza de que ela havia armado tudo aquilo para que Sakura fosse embora da vida de Shaoran... Mas mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ele preferia não acreditar.

Shaoran entrou em desespero ao perceber que poderia perder Sakura para sempre, nem tentou ir atrás dela, sabia que as coisas só iriam piorar, tinha medo de tomar alguma atitude naquele minuto, poderia acontecer algo irreversível e que o magoasse tanto que ele preferiria não ter mais sentimentos. A dor seria tão avassaladora que quem sabe desejaria que tirassem seu coração ou que apagassem todas as suas lembranças sobre Sakura.

Shaoran movido pela raiva, aflição e angústia olhou cruelmente para Meilin. Aquele olhar a fez estremecer, pela primeira vez ela não reconheceu Shaoran e teve um receio íntegro sobre o que ele poderia fazer com ela. Ela mal conseguia respirar de tanto medo quando ele se aproximou mais dela.

Shaoran iria agredir Meilin, mas foi interrompido por Katsu que o segurava com muita dificuldade. Shaoran se debatia e cada vez mais que o amigo o prendia sentia mais raiva de Meilin e de não conseguir encostar um dedo nela:

-ME SOLTA, KATSU!

-Não faça isso, Shaoran! Fique calmo!

-FICAR CALMO? OLHA SÓ O QUE ELA FEZ! COMO QUE EU POSSO FICAR CALMO? ELA DESTRUIU A MINHA VIDA!

-Eu sei o que você está passando agora! Mas não vai adiantar nada você agredi-la! Escuta, Shaoran! O quê você deve fazer agora é falar com Sakura!

-JÁ MANDEI ME LARGAR! EU VOU MATAR ESSA DESGRAÇADA! MEILIN, EU ODEIO VOCÊ! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ PRO INFERNO!

Eriol logo chegou no quarto, rapidamente Katsu o pediu ajuda para controlar Shaoran. Os dois foram levando Shaoran para fora do quarto de Meilin. A cada instante que passava ele ia ficando com mais raiva.

Meilin estava paralisada. Estava completamente sem reação. Ela não acreditou no que havia feito e nem mesmo nas palavras que Shaoran tinha dito. Aquelas palavras foram muito dolorosas, martelaram muitas vezes em seu coração e na sua mente... A consciência foi pesando a cada minuto que passava, estava sufocada e sentia que poderia morrer de tanta angústia e sofrimento. Logo algumas lágrimas foram descendo dos olhos rubis e escorregando pelo rosto.

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no banco de trás de um luxuoso táxi. Sakura mantinha-se quase deitada no colo da amiga, abafando suas lágrimas e angústia. Tomoyo a confortava passando a mão sobre os sedosos cabelos da amiga.

-Não acredito, Tomoyo que eu fui tão boba...

-Não fique assim, Sakura...

-Eu amo o Shaoran, acreditei nele... Por que ele fez isso comigo? –voltou a chorar mais forte.

Tomoyo sentiu uma pontada no seu coração, sentia dó da amiga, mas sabia que havia algo de muito errado nessa história toda, mas preferiu não ficar falando coisas que não tinha muita certeza e deixar a amiga desabafar tudo o que sentia naquele momento, era o melhor que podia fazer.

Shaoran estava sentado na beira da cama enquanto seus dois amigos estavam um pouco à frente encostados na porta trancada. O rapaz dos olhos castanhos se levantou novamente e tentou passar por Katsu e Eriol que novamente o impediram fazendo com que Shaoran desistisse:

-Qual o problema de vocês? Me deixem em paz! –revoltou-se. –Eu matar aquela ordinária da Meilin!

-É pelo seu estado que não te deixamos em paz. –Disse Eriol calmamente ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

-Não vamos deixar que faça alguma coisa que possa se arrepender depois. –Disse Katsu cruzando os braços. –Fique calmo. Se não daqui a pouco você vai ter um treco!

-Não acredito que Meilin fez isso comigo! O quê ela tem na cabeça?

-Não adianta ficar pensando em Meilin agora... Esqueça ela e pense no que você fará. –Disse Eriol. –Sakura saiu muito abalada daqui hoje, por que não conversa com ela amanhã?

Shaoran ao escutar a última frase de Eriol sentiu um sentimento estranho invadir seu corpo, mente e coração... Sentiu como se estivesse debaixo d'água, a correnteza era forte o afogando mais e mais no mar o impedindo de respirar levemente. Ele sentia medo... Medo de que Sakura não o quisesse ver, medo de muitas coisas, como por exemplo, o medo de perder a mulher amada para sempre. Mas logo Shaoran tomou uma decisão, elevou o rosto e disse para os dois amigos com olhos decididos:

-Eu vou atrás dela!

-O quê? –surpreendeu-se Eriol. –Mas agora? Não é melhor deixar as coisas melhorarem?

-Não! Só eu posso melhorar a situação agora! Não quero perder mais tempo!

-Deixe o ir, Eriol. –Disse Katsu. –Não é isso que você quer fazer, Shaoran?

-É sim! Eu preciso fazer isso!

-Então, vá. –Disse Katsu que abriu a porta do quarto. –Só não faça besteira!

-Isso vai ser difícil, Katsu... Mas sei que ele vai se esforçar. –Disse Eriol com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Muito obrigado. –sorriu Shaoran.

O rapaz tratou logo de sair correndo passando pelos dois amigos. Queria alcançar Sakura o quanto antes e não queria que nada e nem ninguém o atrapalhasse disso. Passou por corredores, saiu da mansão e finalmente na garagem pode pegar seu conversível.

O tempo começava a ficar carregado de nuvens negras cobrindo todo o céu, escondendo a lua e sua luz cristalina que sempre brindava os moradores da China com a sua luminosidade tão doce e meiga. O barulho estridente dos trovões enfurecidos começava juntamente com os raios que clareavam qualquer beco escuro em segundos, e em segundos desaparecia. Estava claro que choveria bastante aquela noite que já iniciava uma madrugada.

Meilin estava com outra roupa, à outra que havia rasgado ela tirou, queria se livrar de tudo que lembrasse aquela noite tão deplorável e depressiva. Estava com vergonha de si mesma, do que havia feito... Naquele instante ela percebeu o quanto Shaoran amava Sakura, o remorso ia pesando cada vez mais, o sentimento de culpa era constante e a sua consciência berrava mais alto do que tudo... Aqueles olhos que Shaoran haviam lhe lançado, aquelas palavras, tudo que havia acontecido era inexplicável. Meilin não conseguia expressar o que sentia naquele momento, não sabia mais o que fazer, estava mais perdida do que nunca e a saída parecia estar cada passo mais longe.

Katsu e Eriol passaram na frente do quarto de Meilin, a porta ainda estava aberta, mas o quarto estava completamente escuro. Os dois se entreolharam sem saberem o que fazer direito. Mas logo Katsu tomou uma decisão, ele falaria com Meilin e Eriol o esperaria na sala. Os rapazes acharam que a idéia foi boa e começaram então a agir.

Katsu entrou no quarto de Meilin. A chuva do lado de fora começou a cair brutalmente, os clarões iam invadindo o quarto daquela menina dos olhos rubis. Ele a procurou, mas não a encontrou dentro do quarto luxuoso. Olhou para a porta dentro do quarto da menina onde dava na varanda e a viu do lado de fora pegando toda aquela chuva.

Meilin estava sentada no chão frio e molhado, se encontrava debaixo da chuva, queria lavar seu corpo e alma, desejava se purificar em poucas palavras. Sentia vergonha de si mesma e queria agora pelo menos tentar melhorar a situação do seu espírito, tirar um pouco daquele peso das suas costas... Mas para o seu azar aquele peso não era feito de açúcar e não poderia se deteriorar no meio daquela tempestade tão forte que inundava gradativamente a cidade.

A menina estava distraída, parecia estar em outro mundo, somente seu corpo estava ali presente, seu espírito viajava por entre os confins de seu misterioso coração e consciência, tentando buscar alguma resposta ou solução que aliviasse e a fizesse respirar leve como antes.

Logo algo a tirou de um profundo transe. Meilin elevou um pouco o rosto e pode sentir uma mão masculina que tocou seu ombro levemente. Ela olhou para trás e viu aquela pessoa abaixada, aquele ser a fez se sentir tranqüila só pelo olhar.

-Katsu...

-Não devia ficar aqui na chuva, vai acabar ficando doente.

Ela não conseguiu agüentar, deixou aquelas lágrimas tão pesadas escorrerem de seus olhos e abraçou Katsu fortemente que correspondeu o abraço com um sorriso no rosto. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados de Meilin a tentando confortar um pouco:

-Não acredito que fiz aquilo... Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz, você acredita em mim, Katsu? –Disse entre soluços aflitos.

-Claro que acredito... Apesar de tudo, Meilin... Você é uma boa menina.

-Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero me desculpar.

-Agora acalme-se... Vai ficar tudo bem...

-Eu sou uma idiota... –Disse a última frase baixa. –Como você consegue amar um monstro como eu?

-Você não é um monstro... E não importa o que faça... Eu sempre vou te amar... Mas a sorte nunca foi mesmo à aliada de Katsu. –sorriu ele.

-Katsu... Eu não mereço o seu amor...

-Não diga tolices. –virou os olhos. –Nada nesse mundo é mais importante pra mim do que você, já não disse isso a você? Parece que estou falando novidade!

-... Me desculpe por te magoar... Parece que eu só nasci para trazer dor e sofrimento a todos...

-Não diga isso... Todos nós erramos e você não está me magoando... Ao contrário, mesmo que o meu amor não seja correspondido é divertido estar ao seu lado... Foi divertido estar com você todo esse tempo, não me arrependo de ter me apaixonado por você.

Meilin ao escutar aquelas palavras tão doces e sinceras de Katsu o abraçou mais forte e pode chorar mais intensamente. Era impressionante o quanto aquele rapaz era amável com ela, o quanto era meigo e carinhoso... Ela sabia até mais do que qualquer um que ele a amava de verdade, que ele faria tudo que ela quisesse... Ele estava sempre ali a ajudando, a alegrando, a divertindo e até mesmo a irritante algumas vezes, ele sempre fez que sua presença fosse percebida por todos, mas ela nunca o notara como ele queria que ela o notasse... O sentimento nunca havia mudado por todo aquele período de tempo, seu coração nunca havia batido mais forte com ele, sua respiração nunca foi ofegante e nem suas mãos ficavam trêmulas quando ele aparecia. Era tudo muito normal, ele sempre foi um amigo, ou melhor, um excelente amigo, aquele para todas as horas e ocasiões.

Mas por um momento tudo mudou... Meilin sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, a respiração ficou cada vez mais difícil, um sentimento inundou todo o seu ser a deixando tonta e confusa. Ela não fazia idéia do que começava a sentir, mas gostou muito daquele sentimento tão caloroso que a fez ficar por alguns instantes nas nuvens.

Shaoran ia dirigindo por entre aquelas ruas vazias, chovia muito e ele mal enxergava a estrada, estava um pouco confuso, não sabia o caminho a percorrer direito, a visão estava um pouco limitada, mas mesmo assim o carro estava numa velocidade boa.

De repente um raio cortou todo o céu negro clareando muito a sua visão, com esses segundos de distração o carro foi um pouco para o lado, quando ele retomou a direção ainda um pouco atordoado com o flash viu um post a sua frente o assustando brutalmente.

Yeran que estava se ajeitando para ir dormir sabia que algo tinha acontecido em sua residência e que mais alguma coisa aconteceria naquela noite, não estava tão preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido, mas sim com o que aconteceria. Ela se encaminhou para frente da grande janela de vidro e pode ver aquela chuva tão brutal e aqueles raios tão enfurecidos caírem sem a menos cerimônia.

Num segundo sentiu uma sensação estranha que a fez virar para trás, ao completar o movimento a foto de Shaoran que ficava na cabeceira acabou caindo ao chão e quebrando o vidro da moldura a fazendo se assustar.

Sakura que estava deitada na sua cama sentiu uma sensação ruim invadindo o seu ser, um nó na garganta, aquela sensação a deixou bastante preocupada. Rapidamente a menina dos olhos verdes sentou-se na cama, olhou para a janela, ficou encarando aquela chuva do lado de fora e sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Logo o aperto no coração a fez ficar sem fôlego a deixando com uma tremenda falta de ar.

Ela correu até a cozinha onde se encontrava Tomoyo que fazia um chá para a amiga se acalmar um pouco. Sakura entrou na cozinha com uma expressão bastante assustada e atordoada fazendo com que Tomoyo ficasse um pouco preocupada:

-O quê houve, Sakura? Você está pálida! –Disse Tomoyo impressionada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa de grave, Tomoyo! –Disse ela em estado de nervosismo.

-Do quê você está falando?

-Tomoyo, eu acho que aconteceu algo de muito grave com o Shaoran!

-Como assim?

-Eu sinto, sinto no meu coração! Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele!

Yeran que havia trocado a roupa de dormir foi em passos rápidos até o quarto do filho caçula, não o encontrou em canto nenhum, quando foi até a sala pode ver Eriol que estava sentado no sofá da sala assistindo aquela televisão enorme de plasma.

Ele ao ver Yeran tratou de levantar em respeito àquela pessoa, mas ao ver a expressão preocupada daquela mulher ficou um pouco atordoado, mas antes que pudesse perguntar-lhe o porque de tal expressão ela foi-lhe indagar:

-Onde está, Shaoran?

-Ele saiu.

-Saiu? –arregalou os olhos. –E pra onde foi?

-Desculpe, senhora Li... Mas é uma longa história... Aconteceram algumas coisas ruins essa noite, seria melhor que o Shaoran a explicasse quando chegasse, não sou a pessoa certa a falar...

No instante que Yeran pronunciaria uma frase, uma empregada que trabalhava na mansão veio com o telefone sem fio nas mãos e entregou para a senhora Li que tratou de atender sem nenhuma demora:

_-Sim?_

_-Li Yeran?_

_-Sim, sou eu._

_-Aqui quem fala é um sargento da polícia, quero informar a senhora que seu filho, Li Shaoran acabou de sofrer um terrível acidente, ele está em estado grave e está sendo encaminhado para o melhor hospital da região._

_-Meu filho... –Disse com a voz trêmula com os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

Sakura que bebia o chá preparado por Tomoyo se encaminhou para sala e olhou para a televisão que estava desligada. Por um impulso ela ligou a televisão onde apareceu um repórter dando uma dolorosa notícia. Apareceu o carro de Shaoran colidido com um poste o carro estava quase todo destruído.

Sakura deixou a caneca com o chá cair no chão quebrando-se em vários pedaços, permitindo que aquele liquido quente fosse ao encontro da superfície do piso frio. Ela nem ao menos conseguia piscar, mas as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer.

**CONTINUA...**

**E aí gente? O quê vocês acharam? **

**Não esqueçam de me deixarem rewiews, hein? oO!**

**Vou cobrar xDDD!**

**Espero q tenham gostado TT!**

**Kissus kissus até o próximo capítulo!**

**OBS: O próximo capítulo deve estar pronto no final de semana, provavelmente no domingo, ok? **


	9. Violação

**Oi gente!!!**

**To voltando... Um pouco atrasada, mas ta valendo né?**

**Eu me enganei as datas das minhas provas... Não era no dia 21 não...**

**Era até o dia 27 u.u!!**

**Peço desculpas!!!!!**

**Sem mais conversas e demora... Vamos lá!!**

**Capítulo 9 –Violação.**

Yeran foi às pressas até o hospital onde encontrava o seu filho, mesmo com aquela chuva tão avassaladora saiu da sua residência, suas filhas estavam viajando não teria a companhia de mais ninguém, pois deixara Eriol encarregado de dar a dura notícia a Katsu e Meilin, como não havia tempo a perder para explicações deu ao rapaz essa tarefa.

Meilin e Katsu estavam dentro do quarto da menina com os corpos encharcados, um vento frio passava por eles arrepiando-os. O rapaz não fez cerimônia e tirou a blusa molhada do corpo, quando tiraria a calça foi interrompido por Meilin:

-Hei! O quê pensa que está fazendo, Katsu? –Disse surpresa com a atitude do amigo.

-Tirando a roupa molhada? –Disse como se fosse óbvio e simples.

-Por que na minha frente?

-Meilin, você sabe como é um homem, você já me viu desnudo uma vez eu já te vi nua várias vezes de propósito então qual o problema? Não vou te atacar! Se não quiser ver vire-se, a culpa é sua por eu estar molhado! –Disse brincando tirando os sapatos.

-O quê!? Minha culpa!? –indignou-se. –Não lembro de ter pedido para ir até o lado de fora, você foi porque quis...

-Que má agradecida! –riu. –Você não tem mesmo senso de humor, não é?

-Você só fala besteira... Devia ficar mais tempo com essa boca fechada é mais bonito desse jeito.

-Eu sou bonito de tudo quanto é jeito e você sabe disso. –sorriu ironicamente. –Hei, Meilin é melhor mudar de roupa, vai acabar pegando pneumonia.

-Eu vou colocar uma outra roupa, mas não irei trocar de roupa na sua frente, mas não irei mesmo.

-Que pena... –suspirou. –Bom pelo menos eu tentei.

-Katsu, você é mesmo um idiota...

Meilin foi até o banheiro trocar de roupa. Nesse instante Eriol entrou no quarto da jovem dos olhos vermelhos fogo e com o rosto assustado estava preste a dar a notícia a Katsu, mas ao ver o jovem sem blusa e com a calça molhada estranhou e parou por um súbito momento, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa Katsu o interrompeu:

-Depois eu explico, o quê houve?

-Notícia séria, é melhor se preparar...

-O quê? Quê foi? –assustou-se. –Fala Eriol!

-O Shaoran...

-O quê houve com ele!?

-Ele... Ele sofreu um acidente de carro e está no hospital...

-O QUÊ!?

Meilin no meio da notícia havia chegado no quarto com o seu roupão cobrindo o seu corpo. Ela levou um tremendo choque, aquelas palavras ditas tão rápidas por Eriol a fizeram ficar sem ar, o remorso do que havia feito com o rapaz dos olhos chocolates agora pesavam mais ainda sobre seus frágeis braços de boneca de porcelana. O chão havia desabado mais uma vez para a pobre moça dos olhos rubis, os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas transparentes e escorreram rapidamente pela pele pálida, os joelhos amoleceram e ela pode cair sentada ao chão, logo abaixou o rosto e soltou um grito de desespero:

-SHAORAN!

Com esse grito eles puderam notar a presença de Meilin, olharam para o lado direito e lá estava ela soluçando, chorando. Cheia de culpa, cheia de angústia, desespero e dor... O corpo estava podre, tão podre que estava se deteriorando, rasgando-se em mil pedaços estava a bela menina dos olhos rubis.

Sakura também estava em prantos desesperados, sentia uma grande aflição ao lembrar da batida que vira pela televisão, sempre quando se lembrava do estado do carro seu peito doía de um jeito intenso que quase a fazia gritar de tanta consternação.

Tomoyo também preocupada ia tentando acalmar a amiga aos poucos, mas de nada adiantava, ela sabia que Sakura só iria melhorar quando recebesse a notícia de que ele não corria mais nenhum risco de vida.

Yeran chegou ao hospital luxuoso num bairro nobre da China. Mesmo com aquela aparência de mulher forte ela se destruía por dentro. Os altos seguranças estavam do seu lado para evitar a mídia que possivelmente iria a procurar e ela não estava com a mínima vontade de ficar fazendo pose e dando audiência para as tvs locais.

Sakura e Tomoyo chegaram logo após de Yeran, pois estavam perto do hospital. A menina dos olhos esmeralda estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas cristalinas e aflitas, quando viu Yeran não pensou duas vezes antes de correr e abraçar aquela mulher que se surpreendeu com a atitude da menina. Mas mesmo surpresa a dama de pele pálida pode perceber que aquele abraço era sincero e de uma certa forma Sakura queria amenizar a sua e a dor dela, isso fez com que Yeran correspondesse ao abraço repentino e percebesse que aquele abraço era realmente sincero.

Após alguns minutos lá estavam Meilin, Eriol e Katsu chegando ao hospital. As horas de tensões, choros eram extremamente constantes. Os únicos que não choravam eram Eriol e Katsu, mas tinham uma expressão preocupada, Yeran era a única que estava num estado normal, mas pelo menos Meilin, Eriol e Katsu sabiam que ela não estava tão calma assim, as aparências são uma coisa enquanto o psicológico é outra coisa completamente diferente... Yeran não gostava de demonstrar seus sentimentos, era uma estável e misteriosa, nunca ninguém sabia o que ela estava pensando, pretendendo, sentindo, só ela mesma sabia a sua dor.

Horas depois um médico veio se aproximando e deu uma dura notícia, alertou a família e amigos que Shaoran passava por momentos realmente difíceis e que o caso era realmente grave, eles teriam que ter paciência e esperar exames serem feitos.

Sakura foi lavar o rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas, caminhou lentamente e com aqueles passos tão lentos e vazios nem notou que havia parado no meio do caminho. Em meio a tantos pensamentos turbulentos e tumultuados a jovem ficava mais confusa do que nunca havia ficado em todo esse seu tempo de vida.

Quando retomou a consciência pôs-se a voltar a andar pelos corredores vazios da madrugada. Chegou no banheiro e foi logo lavar o rosto, encheu as mãos de água cristalina como as suas lágrimas e foi lavando o rosto delicado e macio de menina. Ela quando iria enxugar o rosto parou abruptamente e ficou olhando para o seu reflexo no grande espelho, ficou pensando em algumas coisas, mas nada que pudesse a deixar mais feliz. Pensava em Shaoran todo o tempo e quando teve a lembrança dos dois juntos dando o primeiro beijo as lágrimas voltaram a escorrerem.

Meilin não sabia mais como tirar aquele sentimento de imensa culpa no seu ser, talvez ela fosse a que mais estivesse sofrendo naquele momento, sofria pelo estado grave de Shaoran e também por carregar certa responsabilidade pelo que teria acontecido ao primo que ela tanto amava obsessivamente. Ela logo tomou uma decisão, iria até onde Sakura estava e falaria tudo o que tinha que falar, Meilin sabia que a pessoa certa para lhe escutar seria a menina dos olhos verdes esmeralda.

Meilin levantou-se do banco e foi em direção ao banheiro onde se encontrava Sakura. A cada passo que dava mais sumia a sua coragem e mais sentia-se incomodada, mas já havia se decidido.

Ao entrar no banheiro viu a morena enxugando o rosto, sentiu um pouco de pena e ficou receosa com a reação de Sakura para com o ocorrido. Ela nunca esperava que Sakura o amasse tanto assim como ela dizia, não esperava que ela tivesse uma reação tão forte assim. Quando Sakura a olhou ela respirou bem fundo, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo a jovem dos olhos verdes a interrompeu:

-Receberam alguma notícia sobre o estado de Shaoran? –Indagou ansiosa.

-Não... Ainda...

-... –voltou a olhar para um ponto qualquer. –Não agüento mais essa angústia...

-Sakura... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

-O quê? –voltou seus olhos para Meilin.

Meilin ficou muda por alguns segundos, não sabia por onde começar e nem como dizer isso a ela, mas sabia que teria que dizer de alguma forma e isso a torturava um pouco. Ela com suas pernas trêmulas e seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas não conseguia ao menos encarar aqueles olhos verdes tão puros que pareciam que estavam a acusando ou a intimidando cada vez mais de algum crime, e para ela, de fato, havia cometido um delito imperdoável.

Ela não agüentou e abraçou fortemente Sakura deixando lágrimas aflitas caírem dos olhos vermelhos. E entre soluços foi logo dizendo tudo que a frustrava:

-Fui eu Sakura... Não foi o Shaoran... A culpa foi minha...

-Do quê você está dizendo? –Perguntou confusa.

-O Shaoran não me agarrou... Eu que fiz parecer que ele havia me agarrado pra vocês dois brigarem... Desculpa, por favor! A culpa é minha por ele estar aqui agora!

Sakura parou com todos os seus movimentos não acreditando na fala de Meilin, ficou realmente estática e como se o mundo não tivesse mais tempo ficou com os seus olhos arregalados e com uma expressão de susto. Meilin continuava a se lamentar e a chorar mais intensamente a cada instante que passava, mas Sakura já não conseguia mais associar os fatos e nem mesmo as palavras só se fixou em seus pensamentos:

"-Então ele não estava mentindo... E foi atrás de mim me provar que estava dizendo a verdade... Então você não estava me enganado, não é Shaoran? Você me ama mesmo".

E sem ao menos piscar deixou as lágrimas cristalinas escorrerem de seus olhos e deixou ao mesmo tempo um sorriso de alívio escapar pelos seus lábios ao descobrir toda a verdade. Quando voltou a si escutou a última frase de Meilin:

-Eu sei que você deve querer me ver morta agora, mas eu nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse amar mais o Shaoran do que eu mesma e... Não esperava que isso fosse acontecer... Eu não sei mais o que falar... Eu só queria que me perdoasse e quero mais do que nunca que Shaoran sobreviva e não me odeie...

Quando Meilin iria sair do abraço de Sakura ela tratou de segura-la confundindo a mulher dos olhos rubis que se espantou com aquela reação tão inesperada de Sakura. Ainda imóvel não conseguiu perguntar o porque daquilo, do porque dela não odiá-la e não querer o seu mal... Mas a explicação veio tão rápido como o vento:

-Não te odeio Meilin... Você fez o que achava ser o certo a fazer... Não se culpe o que houve foi uma calamidade, não se deprecie por uma coisa que estava prevista a acontecer... Eu sei que ele não vai morrer eu sinto isso... E quando ele voltar desse estado de coma profundo ele vai dar um sorriso tão bonito que vai encher o meu coração e me fazer mais uma vez uma boba apaixonada... –passou a mão nos cabelos de Meilin. –E sei que ele irá te perdoar... Não chore mais.

Com aquelas palavras de Sakura, Meilin desabou num profundo e intenso choro, não acreditava que Sakura fosse daquele jeito agora entendia do porque Shaoran ter se apaixonado tanto por ela... Era ela que completaria a vida vazia, que faria o sorrir levemente, era somente ela que poderia tira-lo da vida depressiva que sempre tivera, Sakura era a única que poderia devolver o sorriso sincero e realmente feliz de Shaoran... Naquele momento, finalmente Meilin entendeu que os dois se amavam e que independente do que acontecesse ficariam eternamente juntos.

Ainda na sala de espera Eriol, Katsu e Meilin estavam presentes, sentados um de frente para o outro tendo uma pequena conversa. Yeran não estava mais ali, foi convencida a comer alguma coisa antes que desmaiasse de tanta aflição.

-Onde que estão aquelas duas? –Indagou Eriol.

-Acho que estão tendo uma longa conversa. –Disse Katsu sabendo do que possivelmente Meilin havia ido falar com Sakura. –Talvez elas voltem daqui a pouco.

-Não agüento mais esperar notícias e ver Sakura daquele jeito. –Disse Tomoyo.

-Não fique assim, Tomoyo. –Disse Eriol. –Logo tudo vai se acertar.

-Eu espero que sim...

Um tempo depois Yeran tomava café sozinha, mas para ser mais exata com dois seguranças que não deixava com que ninguém que carregasse uma câmera passasse por ela ou a incomodasse.

Ela com seus olhos vazios fitava um ponto qualquer, estava em termos em transe, só pensando em uma única pessoa, só pensava em Shaoran. Queria saber o que se passava com o seu filho urgentemente. Tentou avisar as suas filhas do acontecido, mas resolveu deixar tudo como estava, não queria preocupar ninguém, ela nem ao menos sabia como era o estado do filho caçula.

Em meio de seus pensamento ficou refletindo sobre quando seu filho era pequeno e não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade, de como era frágil e ainda muito sensível, ficou pensando nisso por muito tempo até que chegou naquela conclusão que não queria chegar... Naquele momento que ela reparou o quanto seu filho caçula não havia vivido nada ainda, do quanto ele ainda era frágil como qualquer humano e que tinha sentimentos como qualquer outro... Sentiu-se culpada por um instante ao deixar as obrigações da família Li no filho caçula, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Tudo tem um preço a ser pago...

E como numa boa tragédia grega tudo estava num fio de acabar em mais lágrimas, ele havia batido de carro e por sorte do destino não havia morrido de primeira. As esperanças eram o preenchimento do vazio que havia no coração de Yearn só de pensar em perder seu filho caçula.

Num sopro de um vento gélido Yeran escuta aquela voz masculina dizendo uma palavra, aquela voz que ela conhecia muito bem:

"-Mãe..."

Yeran se arrepiou por completo ao escutar aquela voz... Sem dúvidas era do filho caçula. Um pressentimento veio logo a dominar o seu corpo fazendo ela sair do lugar onde estava tomando café e ir em passos rápidos até a sala onde todos se encontravam.

Meilin e Sakura voltavam do banheiro com os seus rostos um pouco inchados, mas voltavam de mãos dadas como se fossem amigas de muitos anos. Aquela cena foi uma surpresa enorme para todos ali presentes, em especial Katsu e Eriol, mas os comentários não puderam acontecerem, pois no instante o médico apareceu tirando a atenção de todos para ele:

-Como está Shaoran? –Apressou-se Sakura.

-Trago notícias. –Disse calmamente.

-Estamos ouvindo. –Disse Meilin.

-Diga, o quê há com o meu filho? –Indagou Yeran que apareceu no mesmo momento.

**CONTINUA... **

**(Próximo post será realizado amanhã)**


	10. Lirismo

**Oie gente! To postando bem depois do prazo por causa das provas e agora finalmente to de férias! Queria informar que esse é o último capítulo !! Espero que gostem e nos vemos em breve em outra fic !**

**Capítulo 10 –lirismo.**

Eles não podiam se agüentar de tamanha curiosidade sobre como Shaoran estava. Os olhos atentos, as mãos trêmulas e uma ponta de angústia os envolvia. O clima era de pura tensão e adrenalina, mas esse clima não durou nem mesmo um minuto, pois o médico fora bastante breve:

-Ele está se recuperando bem, não se preocupem! A cirurgia foi um sucesso, por pouco ele não ficou tetraplégico. –sorriu o médico. –Ele vai ficar bem, depois de algum tempo no hospital ele vai voltar novinho em folha.

O alivio foi tamanho e geral, enquanto Sakura e Meilin haviam se abraçado e dado pequenos pulinhos pela sala de espera de tamanha felicidade, Yeran somente soltou um ar de alívio e deu um leve sorriso que ninguém percebeu. Tomoyo, Eriol e Katsu sorriram e ficaram bastante contentes ao saberem da notícia.

Alguns dias depois Shaoran já estava de volta a mansão da família Li, mas não poderia fazer muito esforço, ainda estava na cadeira de rodas, mas depois de uma semana ele sairia dela.Yeran foi para o escritório enquanto o casal foi para a mansão. Yeran tomaria conta dos negócios da família Li enquanto o filho caçula estivesse ausente.

Sakura ia empurrando a cadeira de Shaoran. Os dois chegaram enfim no quarto dele, a pedidos do rapaz dos olhos castanhos foram para a varanda que ficava no quarto de Li. Abriram a porta de vidro e se puseram a ficar na sacada onde um vento fresco e agradável passava por eles naquela tarde:

-Shaoran...

-Sim? O quê foi?

-Queria me desculpar... –abaixou o rosto.

-Se desculpar? –surpreendeu-se e a olhou em seguida. –Mas não compreendo, pelo o quê exatamente você quer se desculpar?

-Naquela noite em que Meilin tramou aquele plano eu não devia ter acreditado nela... Me desculpe...

-Ainda pensando nisso? –sorriu. –Esqueça, qualquer um em seu lugar faria o mesmo.

-Agradeço muito por entender os meus motivos. –Disse Sakura dando um belo sorriso olhando para ele.

Shoaran ao contemplar aquele belo sorriso a acompanhou também num sorriso sincero. Ele logo pegou a sua mão, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa Sakura o interrompeu sem notar que o jovem queria lhe dizer algo antes:

-Você me viu na capa da revista? –indagou animada.

-Vi sim, Katsu me mostrou antes de ir embora, você estava linda, tem certeza que não deseja seguir essa carreira? Ele disse que já tem várias propostas pra você.

-Eu não sei... Ainda não resolvi minha vida e já se passaram alguns dias, Touya já até me ligou expliquei pra ele sobre tudo que aconteceu e como previsto ele ficou meio nervoso. –riu. –Mas mudando de assunto Katsu vai mesmo embora?

-Isso foi uma decisão dele, foi ele mesmo que quis ser transferido, ele só vai passar uns meses fora depois ele volta... Eu sei porque ele está fazendo isso...

-Por que? –perguntou confusa.

-Por causa da Meilin é claro.

-Da Meilin? –surpreendeu-se.

-É... Katsu sempre foi muito apaixonado por ela, mas Meilin ao contrário nunca ligou pra ele, imagino que ele queira ficar um pouco longe dela.

-Coitado... Deve estar sendo difícil.

-Com o tempo ele melhora, você vai ver.

Sentada num canto escuro do quarto, estava a menina dos olhos rubis. As janelas e as cortinas estavam fechadas. Ela segurava uma carta nas mãos, uma carta que a fez ficar triste e ela não conseguia entender o porque daquela tristeza. A carta era de Katsu que dizia:

"Pois é Meilin andei pensando na vida que estou levando e vi o quanto estou ficando depressivo... Por isso achei melhor ir embora, sumir por alguns meses... Resolvi me transferir para me afastar das coisas daí e não se sinta ofendida, mas a principal cauda do meu afastamento e você... Não que eu não agüente mais olhar para o seu rosto, ao contrário adoraria vê-lo todos os dias pela manhã, mas não numa casa e eu em outra... Pra mim você sempre foi à mulher da minha vida, mas parece que dei o azar de você não me amar, mas não quero que sinta pena de mim ou coisa do gênero, afinal a vida é assim e a amo mesmo ela sendo um pouco ingrata comigo... Estarei viajando hoje mesmo às sete horas da noite... Desejo que quando eu volte você esteja pelo menos com alguém porque seria de mais eu voltar e te ver sozinha e não poder me aproximar de você mesmo estando solteira... Pelo menos ache alguém aí sim será um bom motivo, afinal não irei querer ganhar um soco nessa minha cara linda hehehe... Agora eu me despeço...

Um grande beijo do seu eterno amigo, Katsu...

Obs.: Eu te amo. "

Meilin deixou a carta cair no chão e abraçou as pernas escondendo seu rosto. Não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas sabia que não queria que Katsu fosse embora... Esse sentimento de perda a deixava completamente confusa.

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam voltando de um passeio, chegaram na mansão Li para ver como estava o amigo. Os dois que já estavam comprometidos faziam um casal bonito o que deixava a todos satisfeitos com aquela união que já era de se esperar.

Quando Tomoyo e Eriol já estavam subindo as escadas para o quarto do jovem Shaoran eles receberam um esbarrão da menina dos cabelos negros e olhos rubis. Meilin corria, estava com muita pressa o que deixou os dois atordoados:

-O quê será que houve? –Perguntou Eriol.

-Eu não sei, será que ela brigou com o Li de novo?

-Duvido muito eles já se acertaram.

-Eu voto na possibilidade de ela ter ido atrás do nosso caro amigo Katsu. –Disse Shaoran que chegou no topo da escada junto com Sakura.

-Ir atrás de Katsu? –Perguntou Eriol confuso. –Pra onde aquele idiota vai?

-Ele não te contou? –Indagou Sakura.

-Não! Pra onde ele vai?

-Ele fez uma transferência, vai sair daqui da China por alguns meses, ou melhor, o tempo que achar preciso. –respondeu Shaoran.

-E por que ele decidiu ir? –indagou Tomoyo.

-Provavelmente por causa da Meilin. –Disse Eriol. –Mas é um cretino idiota mesmo!

-Foi por esse motivo que ele não te contou Eriol. –riu Shaoran. –Ele sabia que você o iria ficar xingando e não o deixaria ir embora.

-Mas se a Meilin foi atrás dele é porque ela gosta dele, não é? –Disse Tomoyo.

-Pelo menos é o que se espera. –Disse Eriol.

Nesse instante os quatro foram interrompidos por uma das mulheres que trabalhava na mansão dos Li. Ela pediu licença e deu a notícia:

-Senhor Li, tem uma pessoa no portão dizendo ser o irmão da senhorita Kinomoto, disse que se chama Kinomoto Touya.

-O quê?! Meu irmão veio aqui!? –surpreendeu-se a bela menina dos olhos esmeralda.

Sakura correu até o interfone que possuía uma câmera e pode ver seu irmão acompanhado de um outro rapaz, o amigo e companheiro inseparável, Yukito Yukishiro.Logo os dois puderam entrar na mansão, não ficaram muito surpresos, pois já tiveram na mansão dos Daidouji numa outra vez e a riqueza já não era tanto motivo para espanto.

Tomoyo e Eriol saíram do estabelecimento para deixar com que aqueles seres se acertasse de uma vez. Sakura e Shaoran ainda estavam no topo da escada então aqueles dois seres subiram para evitar com que Shaoran descesse as escadas. Quando Touya e Yukito puderam encarar Sakura ela ficou sem palavras e a única coisa que saiu da sua boca foi:

-O quê vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Na verdade eu que pergunto, o quê você ainda está fazendo aqui? –perguntou Touya.

-Eu tentei impedi-lo de vir até aqui, Sakura, mas você sabe como Touya é, não sabe? –Disse Yukito colocando a mão atrás da nuca.

-Eu sei muito bem. –sorriu ela. –Mas Touya eu não liguei pra você avisando?

-Esqueceu que eu ainda sou o seu irmão mais velho?

-Não, mas não entendo...

-Vim aqui pra conversar com você pessoalmente e com esse moleque que tirou você de mim.

-Como é quê é!? –Se interferiu agora Shaoran. –Eu não acredito que você trata Sakura como se tivesse dez anos de idade.

-Não comecem. –Disse Sakura interrompendo uma discussão que iria começar.

-Você não está aqui pra levar a Sakura, não é?

-Eu vim aqui para saber qual é a decisão dela e conversar com ela... Não quero ficar longe da única pessoa que tem na minha família! Mas também não sei o que ela vai resolver... A vida é dela, mas eu não vim de tão longe para nada... Eu não quero que empresários abutres façam a cabeça da minha irmã.

-O quê você está insinuando...

-Yukito, me ajuda. –Disse Sakura não agüentando mais aquela discussão.

-Eu não sei o que fazer, a única coisa que sinto no momento é fome. –sorriu o rapaz.

-Você não muda mesmo. –riu ela.

-E fique você sabendo de uma coisa senhor, Kinomoto! Eu quero que a Sakura case comigo!

-O QUÊ!? –Disseram todos surpresos com a fala de Shaoran.

Enquanto isso Katsu estava pronto para embarcar. O aeroporto naquele dia não estava cheio, ao contrário até um pouco vazio por sinal. Ele estava sentado numa das cadeiras de espera. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma foto do bolso. Estavam na foto ele, Meilin, Shaoran e Eriol, mas só que aquela foto era bastante antiga, eles ainda eram crianças naquela época. Ele sorriu ao ver aquela cena novamente, mas logo guardou a foto no bolso ao escutar o chamado para o seu vôo.

Katsu se levantou vagarosamente e quando estava preste a ir embora, sentiu alguém lhe abraçando por trás. Assustou-se com aquele acontecimento, mas ao sentir aquele perfume sorriu e deixou da boca escapar a frase:

-Não é possível que seja você, será que estou ficando realmente louco?

-Não vá embora, Katsu... Não me deixe aqui sozinha...

-Você não vai estar sozinha, Meilin... Você tem amigos aqui na China e eu preciso ficar um pouco só pra pensar em algumas coisas, pensei que tivesse entendido pela carta.

-Eu entendi, mas não quero que você vá... Eu te amo, Katsu...

-Você o quê...?

-Eu amo você... E só fui idiota o bastante pra perceber isso quando vi que perderia você.

Ela não agüentou e pôs-se a chorar fortemente e o abraçou ainda mais forte deixando o rapaz completamente sem ação. Mas rapidamente colocou as suas mãos por cima do braço da jovem, se virou delicadamente e a encarou. Em segundos um beijo aconteceu, um beijo que ele esperava há muito tempo.

Shaoran esperava ansiosamente a resposta da menina dos olhos verdes profundos e brilhantes. Todos estavam quietos, ninguém esperaria aquela pergunta e ainda mais num momento como aquele.

O coração da jovem Kinomoto batia rápido, a respiração ficava cada vez mais difícil como se o ar ao seu redor fosse insuficiente para os seus puros pulmões. Os olhos chocolates do rapaz penetravam sem nenhuma cerimônia nos seus. Ela não sabia o que responder, muitas perguntas surgiam na sua cabeça e a indecisão a rodeava.

Shaoran ao ver que o silêncio da menina era na verdade um momento de atordoamento resolveu quebrar aquele clima dizendo a frase:

-Não se sinta pressionada... Responda quando quiser.

-Eu não acredito que pediu minha irmã em casamento!

-E por que não acredita? Achou o quê? Que eu queria me aproveitar de Sakura?

-Mas é claro! Você foi com uma história de que ela era uma boa modelo e etc... Aquilo pra mim era conversa fiada, sempre achei que estava interessado na minha irmã!

-Mas não era! No início não! Eu só me apaixonei por ela por sua personalidade! Eu vivo com modelos irritantes, vivo com gente fútil, pessoas sanguessugas que só querem meu dinheiro... Eu só tinha três amigos verdadeiros, mas mesmo assim vivia uma vida depressiva e estava cheio de vontade de sair disso... Foi no meio desse inferno que eu encontrei a Sakura e não vou deixar que nenhum irmão ciumento, ou melhor, que ninguém a tire de perto de mim! Ela só vai sair de perto de mim se quiser... Eu a amo de mais entenda isso!

Touya ficou sem fala diante daquelas palavras de Shaoran, sabia que ele falava aquilo com muita sinceridade e isso o deixava sem resposta. Sakura ficou perplexa, mas mesmo assim sentiu uma enorme alegria em escutar aquelas palavras da pessoa que de fato amava.

Sem mais palavras ela andou até Shaoran e o abraçou mesmo ele estando na cadeira de rodas. Ele a correspondeu e uma lágrima desceu dos olhos dela:

-Obrigada... Eu precisava escutar essas palavras... Eu também amo você... E eu aceito o seu pedido de casamento.

Semanas depois Shaoran finalmente se recuperou, saiu da cadeira de rodas e pode continuar a vida de antes. O rapaz se encontrava no escritório, estava concentrado no seu trabalho analisando uma papelada.

De repente a porta se abriu revelando a menina dos olhos verdes de nome Sakura e um homem ao seu lado, na verdade um estrangeiro de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um porte normal, ele usava um terno preto, era o empresário de Sakura na sua careira de modelo. Shaoran ao ver aqueles dois sorriu e indagou:

-O quê vocês dois andam aprontando?

-Eu e o Kero acabamos de sair lá do estúdio vamos agora ver as outras fotos que e tirei semana passada!

-Sakura, meu nome é Kerberus! –Disse o rapaz irritado. –Pára de me chamar desse apelido meigo...

-Ah, é que fica bonitinho. –riu ela.

-Que seja... Mas vamos logo! Que eu ainda quero comer meus docinhos!

-Vamos então!

Os dois já iam saindo pela porta quando Sakura foi interceptada pela fala de Shaoran:

-Janta comigo?

-Não eu tenho um compromisso. –Disse Kerberus.

-Não to falando com você!

-Que insensível! –riu Kerberus.

-Mas é claro que eu aceito. –sorriu ela.

-Nos vemos de noite então. –sorriu ele.

-Tá bem.

Os dois saíram da sala, quando Shoaran voltava a ler o documento a porta se abriu novamente, dessa vez era Meilin e Katsu que entravam na sala do rapaz. Só que Meilin corria de Katsu e se escondeu atrás da cadeira de Shaoran:

-KATSU SAI!

-Por favor, Meilin!!

-O quê vocês estão fazendo? –assustou-se Shaoran.

-O Katsu quer que eu vá na casa dele! Eu não vou mesmo! A mãe dele me odeia! Aquela velha feia!

-Não fala assim da minha mãe, Meilin!

-Mas ela não me suporta! Eu não vou com você! E não adianta me levar a força!

-Shaoran!! Convence ela!! –Disse Katsu.

-Se vocês não perceberam... EU QUERO TRABALHAR!

Nesse instante Tomoyo e Eriol aparecem cada um com uma câmera filmando aquela cena que acontecia. Quando fecharam a câmera com sorriso nos lábios Eriol falou:

-Quando a Senhora Yeran Li ver isso vocês estão ferrados! Imagina o que ela vai dizer ao ver a zona que está esse escritório. –riu Eriol.

-Que vergonha, vocês três... –Disse Tomoyo rindo também.

-HEI ESPERA AÍ! A MINHA TIA NÃO!! –Disse Meilin desesperada.

-Vocês três é muita gente eles que viera pra cá fazer zona! –Disse Shaoran.

-Me dá essa porra dessa câmera aqui! Não vai amostrar nada pra Yeran! ME DÁ ISSO ERIOL!

Quando Katsu iria correr atrás de Eriol ele acabou tropeçando caindo encima de Meilin, Tomoyo e Eriol fazendo uma espécie de "bolinho humano". Sakura que voltou porque esqueceu de falar uma coisa importante a Shoran acabou tropeçando naquele bolo humano e caindo sobre ele:

-Mas o quê é isso!? –indagou ela confusa.

-É culpa desse idiota! –resmungou Eriol.

-Tá chamando quem de idiota!? –Perguntou Katsu.

-Você seu, imbecil!

-Pára de gritar no meu ouvido!! –resmungou Meilin para Eriol.

-Vocês querem sair de cima de mim! –Disse Tomoyo.

Quando eles menos esperavam Shaoran tirou uma foto deles com a sua câmera que sai a foto na hora e amostrou para os amigos:

-Isso aqui vai ser arquivado. –riu.

-PEGA ELE!! –Disse Meilin.

Enquanto eles tentavam se organizar Shaoran os pulou e saiu correndo enquanto eles fizeram o mesmo para o pegar. Enquanto ele corria rindo junto com seus amigos e seu grande amor naquele prédio que antes era tão frio e triste rapidamente aquilo tudo se encheu com uma radiante luz, uma luz que nunca poderia ser apagada por nada nem ninguém.

Yeran que estava numa das salas por perto recebeu a notícia do que estava acontecendo no prédio, mas resolveu ignorar, soltou o ar pela boca e disse ao seu informante:

-Pare de se preocupar com o meu filho e preocupe-se com o seu trabalho... Há anos que não vejo Shaoran desse jeito...

FIM.


End file.
